Littles: The New Wave: Changes
by galindapopular
Summary: Junior Year Bella Riley wasn't expecting her life to change. But life, and her four cousins, now freshmen, have other plans.
1. The 3rd Wave

**Author's Note: Soo, here we go again. Starting fresh. Once again we head 2 years into the future.**

**Summary: Starting her junior year of high school Bella Riley isn't expecting her life to change. But unfortunately, life, and her four cousins, all freshman, have other plans.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: The 3rd Wave**

"Elisa!" Elisa Riley turned and smiled seeing her cousin, and best friend, Calvin Collins on the steps, calling her. "Elisa Riley!" He shouted again. She rolled her eyes and ran over and hugged him. "Hey you!"

"Hey," she said. "When did you get here?"

"Three days ago," he shrugged. "We've been staying the grandparents." Elisa nodded. "What about you?"

"Last night," she said. "Stayed in the dorm, with Trina." Cal nodded. "So now that you two are away from the parentals are you going to act on the last taboo?"

"Last taboo?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Incest," she grinned.

"OK, in any other century but this one and the last, Trina and I would be engaged by now," he pointed out. "We're not even blood relatives, and I was twelve, and I'm never telling you anything, ever again." Elisa laughed.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist," she laughed. "Did you meet your roommate yet?"

"Nope," Cal shook his head. "He's some guy from New York too, so that'll be cool." He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, "Hunter Nichols? I don't know." Elisa looked at him. "Do you know him?"

"Um, we met once," Elisa nodded. "At the restaurant, the Boston restaurant. We ate ice cream. We were ten."

"Groovy," Cal nodded. "Wait, in the freezer?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Who is he that he got freezer ice cream?" He frowned. "I thought like us and Leslie got that only."

"Aunt Kelly used to sleep with his dad or something," Elisa shrugged. "I don't know."

"Hm, this family is so weird," he sighed.

"Tell me about it," she said. "Walk me to dinner?"

"It would be my honor Miss Riley," he said and they walked their arms linked. "So have you seen your loverboy yet?"

"I don't know who you're talking about." She said, her face flushed red.

"Yeah, OK," he rolled his eyes as they walked into the dining hall.

"Hey kids," Katrina Vanderbilt, or Trina walked over. "Calvin, where's your sister?"

"Avoiding us at all costs," Cal laughed. "She already thinks that we'll damage her rep. School hasn't even started yet." Trina and Elisa both laughed. The three of them sat down. Elisa glanced over at another table. She saw their cousin Annabelle Riley, or Bella, as everyone called her laughing, tossing her perfect brown hair. But it was the boy next to her that Elisa couldn't stop looking at. For the past two years Elisa had been unable to stop thinking about Eddie Cole. He didn't even know she existed though. He just wanted Bella. "What are you staring at Ellie?" Cal said knowingly. She had only told two people about her crush on Eddie, and Cal was one of them. Her aunt, Stephanie was the only other.

"Nothing," Elisa said. "I wasn't staring." Trina and Cal looked at each other. "Oh she knows now too?"

"Ellie," Trina laughed. "Everyone knows. Except maybe Bella, which is good."

"Because of she did she'd kill you." Cal smirked. Elisa sighed. It was true enough. She twirled one long lock of blond hair around her finger and wished for a minute that she could be like Bella. That she could be beautiful and confident, and that Eddie would love her.

* * *

Hunter Nichols walked up the stairs of the freshman dorm at The Eden Hall Academy. He felt thoroughly and completely useless for being there. His "behavioral issues" had kept him out of most respectable prep schools on the East Coast, until his father, brilliant venture capitalist Liam Nichols had thrown in the towel and called in a favor to his old business partner, and awkwardly enough, ex-girlfriend, Kelly Vanderbilt to get him in to Eden Hall Academy. It was embarrassing enough to know that he needed a favor to get his son into a school, but knowing that it had been a woman who'd rejected him killed Liam. He'd made no secret of that Hunter, and as a result the fourteen year old boy was miserable. He noticed a girl standing quietly at one of the doors though, who he was pretty sure could make him considerably less miserable. Then he noticed it was his door.

"Thank God," he smiled. "Hi there," he said. She looked at him, her big eyes barely registering that he was there beyond contempt. He didn't think girls in the Midwest knew that look. "Can I help you with something?"

"I'm looking for my brother," she said. "I guess he's your roommate or whatever."

"That would make him Calvin Callins," he said, barely able to say it without a laugh in his voice. "And you are?"

"Anne," she said. "I guess he's still at dinner. See you around."

"I'm Hunter," he said.

"Good for you," she nodded and started walking. He followed her. "What are you doing?"

"Going to dinner," he said. "I hope you don't mind." She looked at him again. He was tall-ish, skinny with dark hair.

"Whatever," she shrugged. They walked down and into the dining hall. She walked over to the table where her brother and cousins were sitting. "Hi," she sat down.

"Wait," Trina grabbed the table. "I think I just saw a pig fly! Oh no, it's just Anne sitting down to a meal with us." Anne rolled her eyes. "Do we know you?" She pointed at the boy.

"Oh this Hunter," Anne said, "he's stalking me or something. This is my brother Cal, and my cousins, Trina Vanderbilt and Elisa Riley."

"Yeah," Hunter said, "we've met. At your mom's restaurant." He pointed to Elisa.

"Oh you're that kid?" Trina said. "Can you still eat a gallon of Rum Raisin?"

"Uh, haven't tried in a while," he sat down. "I threw up a lot that night."

"Ugh," Anne sighed, "can we talk about something else please?"

* * *

"OK, seriously," Gordon Conway said. "I am moving on this year."

"Uh huh," Kevin Reed nodded, although her wasn't paying attention.

"I mean it," Gordon said. "What about that girl?" He pointed to a freshman girl, sitting at a table full of freshmen. She had soft dark hair and was laughing.

"Oh yeah that would totally be moving on," Kevin said. "Since that's Bella Riley's cousin. And kinda yours too."

"What?" Gordon said.

"Dude, that's Katrina Vanderbilt," Kevin laughed. "Connie's cousin. Since Connie's your sister, kind of your cousin."

"Really?" Gordon said. "And she's also Bella's cousin?"

"Yeah," Kevin nodded. "Bella's dad's sister is married to Logan's brother."

"Right, I knew that," Gordon said. "I guess I have a type huh?"

"Or you're psychotic," Kevin said. "Your pick." His phone buzzed. "And speaking of your sister."

"Yeah, between asking her what she's wearing and the 'no you hang up first,'" Gordon nodded, "tell her I said hey."

"Will do," Kevin stood up. Gordon shook his head. It was a tough business, having your best friend be in love with your older sister. He had to be happy for Kevin and protective of Connie at the same time. It often got exhausting. He took out his phone and texted Connie.

_Tell me about your cousin Trina?_

A few second later he got an answer from her.

_No Gordie, just…no!_

_

* * *

_

Eddie Cole spaced out as his girlfriend Bella Riley chattered. Bella was rarely ever quiet, it's just this summer, he'd noticed that chatter was mostly about clothes, or bitchy things about her girlfriends, or parties. This had never bothered him in the past because, well, Bella was insanely beautiful, and they'd been together forever, plus, well, she had sex with him. A lot. Once, when they were fifteen, she'd put a sabbatical on that, but it hadn't even lasted a summer.

"Hey," she said as they walked towards the dorms away from the crowd. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean," she said, "I don't know, maybe I'm reading too much into things, but you've been really distant lately."

"I'm right here Bella," he laughed and pulled her close and kissed her. "How can I be being distant?"

"I didn't mean physically," she whispered, "physically, we're fine, we've always been. You just seem distracted."

"I didn't think you'd notice," he whispered.

"Of course I noticed!" She said. "I know you better than anyone. Is everything alright with your parents?" He looked at her.

"Yeah, things are fine," he said. "I guess I'm just freaked about junior year is all." He kissed her again. "You're sweet to worry about me." They kissed again. How could he block out this part? This girl loved him. She really did. Maybe that was the real reason he put up with the crap.

* * *

**So, that's the start. Please Review.**


	2. Classroom Buddies

**Author's Note: Thanks as always for reviewing. Keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Classroom Buddies**

Eddie walked down the hallway from the bathroom, avoiding heading to American History. He didn't mind the class except that he always got this feeling that the teacher, Mr. Germaine, also the assistant coach of the hockey team, was out to get him. He stopped seeing a pretty blond girl looking lost. She looked like a freshman.

"Can I help you with something?" He smiled walking up to her. She blinked at him. "You look lost."

"I'm not." She said. "I know where I'm going." She looked at the ground and then walked. He walked after her.

"Wait," he said. "You look kind of familiar."

"You're Eddie Cole, right?" She said. He nodded. "You're going out with my cousin."

"Elisa?" He said. She nodded. "Wow, I guess I didn't recognize you." The last he'd had a conversation with Elisa Riley, she was twelve, her hair was in pigtail braids and she barely spoke. She definitely didn't look like this girl, who was almost, hot. If it wasn't totally wrong to think of your girlfriend's fourteen year old cousin as hot.

"Clearly," she said. "I have to go." She walked away and hugged her books to her chest.

"Elisa, wait," he followed after her. "Look, if you need anything, I'd,"

"If I need anything," she said, "I'll talk to Bella, but thank you." She walked into her class and sat down. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. He'd talked to her! He'd said that if she needed anything she should find him. The empty seat next to her was quickly filled, by Hunter Nichols.

"Hi there," he said. She smiled at him. "So, how have you been since the whole ice cream thing?"

"Pretty good," she nodded. "You?"

"Alright," he said. "I'm here, so clearly that spells out a few things."

"I couldn't say I wasn't surprised," she said. "Shouldn't you be at Chote or some other East Coast palace of nepotism?"

"It's smart," he nodded, impressed. She laughed. "Places like that tend not to take discipline cases. Your last name however, carries a lot of weight around here, so, here I am."

"Aunt Kelly got you in?" She said. He nodded. "Why didn't your mom just call my dad? They're probably on better terms."

"A question that nags me every day," he shrugged. "What's the story on your cousin?"

"Cal?" She said. "You're not his type, you have something extra that he's just not into." He looked at her. "You have to be more specific, I have many cousins and several of them are around here."

"Anne," he said. "What can you tell me about her?"

"That you should give up now," she said. "Anne's all about pissing of her parents these days, and you wouldn't do that. You're what people call a nice boy."

"Discipline case," he said. "I'm all about pissing off the parents too!" She looked at him.

"You're not in Anne's league," she shook her head. "Trust me. Last year they went to a Met benefit and security found Anne passed out in a bathroom stall. Are you a piss drunk thirteen year discipline case?"

"No," he said. "I'm not." She nodded.

"Give up now," she said. "Trust me."

* * *

Bella rushed into the classroom where her Chem class was being held. The teacher, Mr. Laughlin looked at her.

"Nice of you to join us Miss Riley," he said.

"I'm so sorry," she said. "I had to coordinate with the spirit club for the opening pep rally tomorrow."

"Yes, well, try not to let your responsibilities to the cheerleading squad interfere with my class again," he said. "Mr. Reed has already started setting up your lab station." Bella's spirits fell.

"Really, Mr. Laughlin, can't I have one semester where I don't have to work with that," she started.

"We've had this conversation," he said. "Go." She sighed and walked over to the lab station where Kevin was sitting. He grinned sarcastically at her.

"Hello Bella," he said, "how was your summer?" She slammed her books down.

"Wonderful," she said sarcastically, "so, are you going to do your share of the work this year?"

"Absolutely," he nodded. She looked at him. "I'm serious, I've gotta buckle down if I'm going to go to Yale with Connie."

"Mm," she nodded. "Won't the congresswoman be disappointed?" He laughed.

"Aw, I kinda missed you Riley," he pinched her cheek and she swatted his hand away. "So are you and the other girls ready to cheer us to glory?"

"We're ready to stand and yell 'you'll get them next time,' after every game," she said. "As we always do."

"I think you'll be surprised," he said. "We're actually good this year. Gordon's starting, and he's really good."

"Who?" She said.

"Gordon Conway," he raised his eyebrows. She shrugged. "Wow, you really are the most oblivious girl on the planet, Riley."

* * *

Gordon wandered quietly out to the football field after class had ended, but before practice started. He smiled. It was going to be a good year. He could feel it.

"What's in your head kid?" His father, Charlie Conway walked out. Gordon smiled at him.

"They're all counting on me," he said. "I'm excited, but it's just…"

"It's a scary feeling," Charlie said. They sat on the bench together. "You'll handle it OK." Gordon smiled at him.

"I'm not you Dad," Gordon said. "I've just got an arm, I'm not sure I'm a leader."

"Unfortunately you need both," Charlie said. "If you'd played hockey you could have been like Fulton. Just the power, but with football you need both." Gordon laughed. "Have you heard from your sister?"

"She's at Yale," Gordon shrugged, "it's everything she's ever wanted." Charlie laughed. "Mostly I hear from her through Kevin." Charlie nodded. "She's fine Dad, really."

"Yeah, I guess she is," he said. "I don't know, it just seemed unfair, we just got her back and all." Gordon smiled.

"We didn't lose her this time," Gordon said. "She'll be back. How's your team look this year?"

"Losing TJ and Tony will hurt us," Charlie said. "But we've still got Eddie Cole." Gordon sniffed. "I know you don't like him, but he's a hell of a hockey player."

"A winner," Gordon mumbled, something Dean Norris had said to him a year ago echoed in his head.

"Hm?" Charlie said.

"Nothing," Gordon shrugged, "I should change. Good talk Coach." He patted Charlie on the up and wandered into the athletic center.

* * *

Dean Norris wandered quietly down the hallway. He was kind of bummed that it was senior year. Where had high school gone?

"Hi," a girl walked up to him. She was skinny and had dark brown hair in a ponytail. "Sorry, I'm a little turned around, I'm looking the school paper office."

"You're really turned around," he laughed. "It's in the arts building. Which is on the other side of the campus."

"Oh," she frowned. "OK, thanks." She walked past him.

"Hold on," he said chasing after her. "I'll walk you there. Are you a freshman?"

"Uh huh," she nodded. "I'm Trina Vanderbilt."

"Dean Norris," he said. She smiled and shook his head. "You're Eva's cousin right? I think I saw you at the engagement party."

"Oh!" She said. "Right, you're David's brother." He nodded. "You don't look like him."

"We both look like our dads," Dean nodded. Trina nodded. "So, what do you do?"

"I'm a photographer," Trina shrugged.

"Cool," Dean nodded once they walked into the arts building and then into the yearbook office. "Hey everyone." He said getting their attention. "So, personally, I'd like to actually maybe do some new this year, instead of just reporting that the hockey team won."

"What's he doing?" Trina asked another girl, who looked at her oddly.

"He's the editor," she said. "Dean knows like everything about everything that happens here. He's perfect for the job."

"Oh," Trina said quietly, kind of impressed. To hear her cousin and her fiancé talk, Dean was kind of a goof off and screw up. But he ran the school paper, that didn't add up.

"Plus he used the computer to run his bookie business," the girl said. That sounded more like it.

* * *

Bella kissed Eddie that afternoon on her bed. She undid his fly carefully.

"Hey," he said. "So I saw your cousin this morning."

"Which one?" She asked.

"Elisa," he said. "She's grown up, huh?" Bella sat up.

"What is _that _supposed to mean?" She asked. Eddie looked at her.

"Um, she got taller?" He said.

"Among other things?" She crossed her arms.

"I didn't notice the other things," he said. "I don't notice other girls other things Bella."

"If you don't notice them then you wouldn't even comment on it," she said.

"Are you suggesting that you I should think you're the only girl on the planet who has boobs, Bella?" He laughed.

"It's not funny," she said. "I should be the only girl you think of that way. What don't you get from this relationship Eddie?" He kissed her. "Tell me so that I can give it to you."

"I have to go to practice," he kissed her. "Maybe when I get back you'll be less crazy." He stood up and walked outside. She frowned and crossed her arms.

* * *

**Keep those reviews coming! Please!**


	3. Trouble

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing guys! I hope you all have a good Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Trouble**

Bella wandered down to dinner about a week later. She and Eddie were still not speaking, which she had no idea how to deal with. She wasn't even positive what they were fighting about. She walked over and put her tray down across from Dean.

"Can I help you with something?" He said.

"Can I sit here?" She said. "Or do you have to eat alone Don Corleone?"

"Leave the gun, take the canola," he laughed. "Sit. What's going on? Why aren't you sitting with Cole?"

"Because he's being a douche," she said. He nodded. "What's going on with you? How's the paper?"

"Wait," He stopped her. "Are you expressing an interest in my life?"

"Stop," she said. "Please, converse with me. I need normalcy."

"Paper's good," he shrugged. "Your cousin's a hell of a reporter." She raised her eyebrows. "Trina."

"Oh, right the camera thing," Bella nodded. "I should probably talk to all of them, shouldn't I?"

"It's been a week and you haven't talked to them?" He asked. "Christ Bella!"

"Oh like you welcomed me with open arms when I was a freshman?" She said. He laughed.

"That was different," he said. "You wouldn't talk to me. How's TJ liking Columbia?"

"Sweet non-sequiter," she nodded. "He's into it. He and Stephie are love nesting it up at Jimmy's old apartment. What about Lizzie?"

"She's hates being so far from Tony," Dean shrugged. "I think they'll probably break up. They never put a whole lot of effort into that relationship, that's what they loved about each other."

"Mm," she nodded. "And once they break up, poor Kevin, huh? Especially since Tony's at Yale with Connie." Dean choked on the milk he was drinking. "What?"

"Did you just say 'poor Kevin?'" Dean said. She nodded. "As in, Kevin Reed?" She nodded. "The guy you once referred to as, the tardo who lost me my 4.0?"

"He's actually not as bad as I thought he was," she said. "We got a ninety eight on our first chem lab, and he's actually kind of funny. In a pervy retarded sort of way."

"Wow," Dean nodded. "Personal growth. I'm impressed Bella." She giggled.

"Bella!" Eddie marched over. "What are you doing?"

"Having dinner with my old friend Dean, silly," she looked at him innocently. "Say hello." Dean waved.

"Can I talk to you please?" Eddie said. "Outside."

"After I finish my fruit cup." She smiled. He stared at her. "Ugh, fine." She stood up and walked outside.

"If you're trying to make me jealous," he said. "You can do better than Dean Norris." She looked at him.

"Who said anything about making you jealous?" She said. He looked at her. "I haven't talked to Dean in a while. My mom was getting pissy about it. You know how she is about the Norris kids." He pushed her hair behind her ears. "Are you jealous?"

"What do you think?" He asked and kissed her. He tangled his hands into her hair and she whimpered as he pulled her close. "I hate not having you close." He whispered. She nodded and they kissed again. He pressed her against the wall. They pulled apart hearing a throat clear. "Hey Coach."

"Hi Mr. Germaine," Bella smiled. "Good class today. I for one never knew Dolly Madison did more than invent ice cream."

"Shouldn't you both be at dinner about now?" Guy said. "And Eddie, you owe me a paper tomorrow." Eddie nodded.

"It's like 45% done," he nodded. "I just have to get it on paper." Guy nodded and walked away. "That guy hates me."

"He's a teacher, they're not allowed to hate students," she said. "But my dad said that he broke his arm once, and that your dad helped."

"Oh," Eddie said. "Well, then, shouldn't he hate you? And he never treated TJ like this."

"Yeah, but his wife had a hard on for Eva," she shrugged. "Also Stephie." He nodded. "You should get that paper done."

"Bella," he said. "I don't want to write a history paper right now." She giggled and grabbed his hand and pulled him outside.

* * *

"Who are you staring at?" Cal said sitting down next to Anne. She looked at him. "Give it up Anne, you've got your 'I want to make trouble' face on. Who's the victim?"

"That guy," she pointed across the room. "He's a junior and he's on the football team, and he is delicious."

"The dark one?" Cal said. Anne nodded.

"Hey all," Trina sat down. "Who's Anne looking to make trouble with?"

"Big scary junior," Cal said. "She thinks he's yummy."

"Who?" Trina said. "Kevin?" Anne looked at her.

"You _know _him?" Anne said

"Uh, kind of," Trina said, Anne stood up and dragged Trina with her. "Ow!"

"You're going to introduce me!" Anne said happily.

"Anne, no! You don't understand," Trina said as Anne dragged her over. "Hi Kevin."

"Trina," he said. "Hey, I was wondering when I'd run into you."

"Here I am," she smiled, "this is Anne Callins, she's my cousin too. On my mom's side, just like Connie is on my dad's. Connie, your _girlfriend_." She said looking at Anne. But Anne wasn't hearing a word of it. "This is Kevin Reed."

"Hi," Anne smiled.

"Hi," Kevin nodded.

"OK, time to go," Trina said pulling Anne away and sitting back down. "So, that was stupid."

"Reed," Anne frowned. "Why do I know that name?"

"Uh, Fulton Reed," Cal said. "Mom's high school boyfriend."

"Oh, right," Anne nodded. "God, wouldn't that mess with her head?" She stood up and walked happily outside.

"She really only hears what she wants to hear, huh?" Trina said. "Like the part about him being in a serious relationship with my cousin Connie. In one ear and out the other."

"Welcome to my life," Cal shrugged. "Hey are you going to watch me play hockey tomorrow? First game?"

"Of course," she nodded. "Dean and I are covering it for the paper."

"Dean," Cal nodded, "Right. You two are together a lot."

"Working on the paper," Trina nodded. "He's my editor. He thinks I'm talented."

"Yeah, I'll bet," Cal mumbled.

* * *

Hunter and Elisa sat in the library, studying. They were together a lot now. Hunter liked spending time with her. She was sharp and funny. Even if he was mostly focused on how he felt about Anne, it didn't escape him how pretty Elisa was, and how thoroughly unaware of it she was. Right now, watching her study was nice even, her face all crunched up in concentration. She looked up and noticed him looking at her.

"What?" She said.

"Nothing," he said. "Are you going to the hockey game tomorrow?"

"Probably," she said. "I mean it's Cal's first game." He nodded.

"OK, you're going to hate me," he said, "but can you explain how you're related to the Callins twins again?"

"Sure," she shrugged. "Their mom is my dad's step sister." He looked at her. "That's not the complicated part. The complicated part is that I have seven grandparents."

"Seven?" He said. She nodded. "How?"

"Check it out, my Grandpa Cal and Grandma Elyse died before I was born, so did my Nana," she explained. "Plus, Elyse wasn't even my mom's real mom, she was her step mom because her parents got divorced when she was six. My Grandma Jaime married Grandpa Josh years later. Then Grandma and Grandpa, the Rileys, they live here. And Grandma is Grandpa's second wife, because Nana died of cancer. Aunt Tammy, Cal and Anne's mom is her daughter. So,"

"Seven grandparents," he nodded. "Wow." She shrugged. "So you're named Elisa after your mom's stepmother." She nodded. "How did they die?"

"Car accident," she said softly. "My aunt and uncle were only six and nine." He looked at her. "So my parents took care of them. Mike and Steph have always been more like a brother and sister than anything else."

"It must be hard on them," he said. She nodded. "That's really cool of your parents though." Eddie walked in and Elisa looked at him.

"Hey Ellie," he winked at her and kept walking.

"Hi," she whispered looking down and blushing.

"Ellie?" Hunter asked, teasing her.

"Sometimes my family calls me Ellie," she said. "It's some sick joke because my dad's ex girlfriend is Ellie. I guess he's heard Bella."

"My mother's name is _Bonnie, _Elisa," he said. She giggled. "How long have liked him?"

"Forever," Elisa whispered. "He doesn't know I exist."

"That's not what that looked like," he said. "I think he's got a thang for you."

"A thang?" She raised her eyebrows and giggled. "God, Hunter, you're such a freak."

"Aw, you like it," he said. "I think you should go for it."

"He's in love with Bella," she said softly. "Even if he wasn't she loves him, and she's my family."

"Why haven't I met this Bella yet?" He said.

"Oh she's busy," Elisa shrugged, "she's head cheerleader, and she's head of the social committee, and she's student council secretary." Hunter's eyes looked wide. "Plus she has like a 3.6 GPA. She's a little bit insane."

"Yeah, with a girlfriend that busy," Hunter said. "That guy is just waiting for a cute little freshman to distract him. You should go for it."

"That kind of thing is more Anne's speed," she shook her head. "I'm a nice girl from Maine."

"I think there's a bad girl underneath all the J Crew," Hunter said. "And this New York boy's gonna get her out." She laughed.

* * *

**Keep the reviews coming! And Merry Christmas!**


	4. Stolen Kisses

**Author's Note: Merry Christmas! I hope you all have a good one. Maybe you could give me some reviews? I'd appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Stolen Kisses**

"Where are you going?" Eddie asked one Friday after classes as Bella put her cheerleading uniform on, getting ready to leave his room.

"Blake game," she said. "I can't be late." He sighed. "Aren't you going to come watch me?" She pouted and walked over to the bed. He put his hands around her waist.

"I want to," he said. "I'll try to make it by half time, but I've got to get to the library."

"Again?" She sighed. Eddie had been spending way more time than usual in the library lately. Especially since before this year, she was pretty sure Eddie didn't know where the library was. "What do you do there all day?" He laughed.

"Homework," he said. "I can't spend all my time with you. If I get behind then I won't be able to be in any classes with you next year when you're all AP'ed out." She sighed and kissed him.

"This is important to me," she whispered.

"I know," he said. "And I'll try, and we'll definitely go to whatever party after, OK?"

"OK," she whispered. "See you later." He smiled. She walked out, and Eddie exhaled and started getting dressed. He got his stuff together and walked down to the library where he saw Elisa sitting at a table, pouring over a book. She had her hair up in a ponytail and glasses on. He smiled. She looked adorable. He walked over and sat down next to her.

"Hi," he said. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Oh, hi," she said. "Shouldn't you be at the game?"

"I don't really want to be there," he said. She blushed. "I don't like football much. I'll go out for halftime to keep Bella from freaking out at me." She nodded.

"Sure, yeah," she whispered.

"Why aren't you there?" He said.

"I was going to go," she said softly. "But then I kind of got caught up."

"In this?" He asked, pointing to the book. She nodded. "What is it?"

"_Age of Innocence," _she said.

"Is that for class?" He said. She shook her head. "Then why are you reading it?"

"Because," she said. "I like to read for fun." He looked at her.

"What's it about?" He asked. She looked at him.

"Um, these two people who love each other but find themselves never able to be together because of circumstance," she said.

"Sounds like a downer," he said.

"It kind of is," she said softly. "But it's beautiful." He looked at her. "I'm sort of a book nerd."

"I caught that," he said.

"You're in here a lot," she whispered.

"So are you," he said softly. She looked at him.

"Do you come here for me?" She said and then put her hand over her mouth. He stared at her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"No," he said softly. "I'm glad you did. I didn't want to." She swallowed. "I like spending time with you." He put his hand on hers carefully.

"You should probably go to the game," she said, he nodded, leaning across the space between them and kissing her softly. Elisa had never been kissed before, and she'd always hoped that Eddie would be the one kissing her. He slowly put his hands around her face to bring her closer. He wanted her, all of her softness and innocence, and the way she blushed and right now the way she was trembling, as if she was afraid of him. "Oh, no!" She said pulling back and gathering her things and running into the hallway.

"Elisa!" He said chasing her. "Elisa, wait!" She stopped and looked at him. "I'm sorry, did you not want me to kiss you?"

"Of course I wanted you to kiss me!" She said, "I've wanted you to kiss me since I was twelve! But you can't, you're Bella's boyfriend!" He looked at her.

"You've wanted me to kiss you since you were twelve?" He said. She nodded.

"It's stupid, and I had a stupid crush on you," she said. "I have to go." She ran away. He just stared as she ran off.

* * *

The game was surprisingly close, not the total blood bath that it had been the past two years. In fact, Blake had only won by one touch down. Everyone was incredibly enthused by this. So Gordon and Kevin weren't sure if it was the sheer exhilaration and adrenaline that was making them see Connie standing chatting with a few senior girls as they headed to the parking lot, or if she was really there. When she turned and smiled at them, both boys grinned and each other and ran at her, smashing her in between them in some kind of three way joyous hug. Connie was laughing, and after about a minute Gordon drew back and Kevin kissed her.

"I missed you so much," he whispered. She swallowed and looked at him. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming until gala."

"I couldn't miss the biggest game of the year," she said softly, her tone seemed off to Gordon, Kevin was too happy to pick up on him. "You guys were, well, decent out there!"

"We don't suck anymore," Gordon smiled at her. "It's kind of hard to believe huh? We might actually win a game."

"I hope so," Connie said and hugged him. "And you were afraid to lead, little brother."

"Dad shouldn't have told you that," he said and squeezed her again. "I'm glad you saw it." She smiled.

"I'm proud of you," she said. "Of both of you."

"I'll let you guys talk, or whatever," Gordon winked and walked away.

"Alone at last," Kevin said and kissed her again. "God, did you get more beautiful while you were gone?"

"Kevin," she said softly. "We need to talk." He looked at her. "You know I love you."

"You came here to break up with me?" He said. She looked at him. "Really?"

"I know what it seems like," she said. "But it's just, it's not fair to either of us, trying make this work."

"Is there someone else?" He asked.

"No!" She said. "It's not about that."

"It's Tony isn't it?" He sighed. She groaned and rolled her eyes.

"No," she said. "There isn't anyone else, and I'm not interested in Tony that way. I love you, but I can't do it."

"Give me a reason," he said. "A real reason."

"Fine," she said. "I didn't come here this weekend to break up with you." He nodded. "I came to see you, to be with you, and then I was sitting in the stands and I realized, I don't belong here anymore, and you do, and it's not fair to either of us."

"I belong with you," he said, "and you belong with me, that's all that matters."

"Kevin," she said. "Think about the past few weeks. How much did you miss me, really?" He looked at her. If he was honest, he hadn't missed her much, from time to time he'd wished she was around, sure, but he'd never really _missed_ her.

"Not a whole lot, I guess," he said. "But I've been keeping busy, so I wouldn't."

"For the first few weeks that I started at Yale," she said, "while you were at football camp, I missed you so much! And then I missed you less and less." He nodded. He'd felt kind of the same. "I think that's how it's supposed to happen. So it hurts less."

"Don't kid yourself Connie," he whispered and kissed her again. "This is going to hurt." She nodded and he kissed her again. Walking away after he kissed her like that hurt more than anything ever had before.

* * *

Bella looked around the crowd, she'd already seen her parents, but where was Eddie? She wandered around for a while. He definitely wasn't here. She started grinding her teeth in fury and quickly hitched a ride with a few other cheerleaders to the party. If he wasn't there, she decided, she might kill him. He wasn't there. She did notice her cousin Anne practically panting after Kevin Reed. Did they not teach girls in New York subtlety? Or that you don't hit on guys with serious girlfriends. She did appreciate the way Kevin was gently and politely blowing Anne off though, not just ignoring her or telling her to beat it. She grabbed a drink and downed it and then grabbed another one and walked outside, so angry and hurt. She checked her phone and he hadn't called or texted or anything! She sat down on the deck steps, and a few minutes later, Kevin came out.

"Oh," he said, "sorry, someone's already moping here." She looked at him and swallowed, taking a large sip of her drink.

"There's room for two," she said. "You're nice to not crush Anne, you know." He nodded.

"She's a cute girl," he said. "Just kind of confused. Nice ass, it must run in the family." Bella laughed.

"We're not blood, her mom is my dad's step sister," she explained. "But I always knew you liked my ass." He laughed. "I thought I saw Connie, why aren't you with her?"

"We broke up," he said and drained the beer he was drinking. "Where's Cole?"

"He didn't show up," she whispered. "He promised he would, and he didn't." She felt her eyes filling up. She wouldn't cry in front of Kevin Reed! She wiped them quickly. He looked at her.

"Are you crying?" He said.

"No," she whispered. "Of course not."

"You can cry?" He said. "Like you know how to do that?"

"Yes, Kevin, I know how to cry!" She stood up and walked away.

"Bella, wait!" He followed after her. "I'm sorry, I'm kinda drunk, and seeing you behave like a human kinda threw me." She looked at him.

"You know, you're a lot sweeter and smarter than you let on," she said and wiped her eyes.

"Hey," he took a Kleenex out of his pocket and started wiping her face, "it's OK." She looked at him. "If Cole's not treating you right, he's a moron. You're kind of amazing Bella, even if you are nuts." She looked at him and kissed him softly. Instinctively, they both deepened the kiss putting their arms around each other.

* * *

Gordon was wandering around. He'd seen Kevin's car, which seemed weird, since he expected him and Connie to be off somewhere else. But maybe they were just stopping by to say hello. He walked out back and stopped and swallowed when he saw it. Was his best friend actually cheating on his sister with the girl of his dreams?

* * *

**Please Review! Merry Christmas!**


	5. Confession

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! Keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 5: Confession**

Gordon marched into the house and slammed the door.

"Hi," Connie Moreau said from the couch, "you're home early. Why aren't you out celebrating almost winning?"

"Is Connie home?" Gordon said. Connie nodded. "Up in her room?" Connie nodded and Gordon marched up there. Connie was sitting quietly, under the covers hugging her knees and crying. Gordon's anger grew ten times. "So, um, I guess he told you then huh?"

"Huh?" Connie said looking at him. "I don't understand what you mean."

"Kevin, I mean God, who would have guessed he was sneaking around with Bella Riley," Gordon said glumly, "I thought he hated her."

"Bella?" Connie said. "Gordon, what are you talking about?" He frowned. So Kevin hadn't told Connie.

"I saw them kissing," he said, "and you're crying." She blinked at him.

"I knew she was a manipulative little bitch but I didn't think she," Connie's breath caught in her chest. "Are you _sure?" _Gordon looked at her. "Gordie are you absolutely positive?"

"Yes," he said, "but if you didn't know, why are you crying?"

"I broke up with him after the game," she whispered. Gordon looked at her.

"Tonight?" He said. She nodded. "Right after we lost?"

"Well, that's not fair," she sighed, "you _always _lose, if I was waiting for a win I might end up married with three kids before I called it off." He looked at her. That made things slightly more clear. If Kevin was hurting that meant he was probably really drunk. Kevin tended to do really stupid things when he was really drunk. Once he'd jumped off a roof into a pool, a la _Almost Famous. _That didn't make it OK that he was doing those really stupid things with Bella.

"So, you broke up with him?" Gordon asked. Connie nodded. "Why?"

"Because," she said. "I loved being at Eden Hall, and I don't want him to miss a minute of it because of me." Gordon smiled. "He shouldn't have done that to you though. Even if you and Bella have never actually spoken."

"No!" Gordon said. "First game, we were charging the field and she looked at me and she said 'you can do it.'"

"Oh it must be fate then," Connie rolled her eyes.

* * *

Kevin carefully pushed Bella away. She looked up at him.

"No," he said. "I can't do this."

"Why not?" She said. "You hate Eddie, what differences does it make to you?" She kissed him again.

"Look, I just can't, OK?" He said and walked away. He walked quietly into the house.

"Hi," Anne popped up, as if from nowhere. He looked at her. He wanted to do something stupid.

"Hi," he said. "Look, sorry, about before." She looked at him. "Do you want to go someplace more private?" He kissed her softly. She cooed and then nodded. "Cool, come on." They kissed again. Kevin was pretty sure that what he was doing was very wrong. But for once in his life, he didn't care.

* * *

Bella stared at him walking away and swallowed, bursting into tears. She knew where she was, it wasn't far to the Coles. Allie was always understanding, even if Eddie wasn't there, about letting her crash. She'd only ever told on her to her parents once, when she'd thrown up for two straight hours and she was afraid that Bella was dehydrated. She walked down the street and carefully walked in the back door and up the back stairs, past their housekeepers room. She loved being at the Coles, it was such a throwback. Her family lived comfortably, but she knew her parents had given up a real upper class life to get married young. She walked quietly to Eddie's room, where he was laying on the bed. Tired and angry at him, and at life after being rejected by a boy she didn't even like that much, she walked into the room.

"Bella," he said and stood up. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry," he put his arms around her and kissed her.

"Don't touch me," she said. "Don't say anything."

"Why not?" He said.

"Because when you hold me and kiss me and everything," she whispered. "I can't be mad at you, and I'm really mad at you." He looked at her. "How could you not show up tonight?"

"Bella," he said, "I didn't realize," he kissed her on the forehead, feeling so guilty he could burst.

"What didn't you realize?" She asked. "That it was important to me that you be there tonight? When I said that it was important to me?" He looked at her. "Where were you? Just here?"

"Are you drunk?" He asked.

"That's not the point," she insisted. "And yes, I am." She collapsed on the bed. "Can't we just go to sleep? I don't want to fight with you." He smiled.

"Of course Bella," he said. "We'll go right to sleep, it's hard to sleep with you when you don't want me touching you."

"No, you can snuggle," she whispered. "I sleep better in your arms." She slid under the covers. He did too and put his arms around her. "I love you, even if you did stand me up tonight."

"I love you too," he said, as she fell asleep against his chest. He felt guilty again, even as Bella slept tiny and vulnerable in his arms, he couldn't stop thinking about Elisa.

* * *

Elisa lay on her bed continually pinching her arm, sure she should be waking up soon.

"Hey," Cal knocked on the door. She looked at him and smiled.

"Pinch me," she said. He frowned. "I'm serious Cal, pinch me." He sighed and pinched her arms. "Ow!" Then she giggled.

"Did you get high for the first time without me?" He asked. "I thought we said that was an experience we were going to have together."

"I'm not high," she said. "Oh Cal! He kissed me."

"Hunter?" Cal said. "About time. I knew that whole crush on my sister thing was a cover."

"No, not Hunter," she scrunched her face and shook her head. "Eddie!"

"Oh God! You are high!" He sighed. "You're hallucinating."

"I'm not hallucinating," she said. "We were in the library and I was telling him about _Age of Innocence _and then he kissed me."

"Because nothing says illicit makeout session like Edith Wharton," Cal laughed. "Did he break up with Bella?"

"No," Elisa said. "That's why I ran away." Cal looked at her puzzled. "Oh, you don't understand. Hunter would."

"So talk to Hunter about it then," he said petulantly. "He can be your new best friend." She gaped at him.

"Oh Cal, don't be mad at me," she sighed. "I was so excited, and I wanted to tell you."

"I know," he said. "But Elisa, Eddie's still Bella's boyfriend."

"I know," she said softly, "that's why I told him I couldn't do it."

"Do what exactly?" Cal asked.

"Well, whatever it was he was expecting me to do," Elisa said. To be honest, she didn't know. Would Eddie have been happy to just keep kissing her? She knew that he and Bella were sleeping together, did he expect the same from her?

* * *

Trina sat on a couch and Dean sat down and gave her a beer.

"So I guess you lost money tonight," she said. He looked at her. "The game."

"Now how did you hear about that?" He asked. "That's supposed to be a secret."

"It's the worst kept secret in the world," she grinned.

"I always bet on Gordon and Kevin," he shrugged. "I guess I'm a romantic that way. One of these days they'll get it together."

"That's terribly romantic, especially for a bookie," she said. He laughed. "I got some good shots tonight."

"I'm glad," he said. "How'd you get into photography?"

"My Uncle Dave is a photographer," she said. "He gave me my first camera when I was four." He laughed. "My dad's all about me expressing myself. He's a writer."

"I know," he said. "Everyone knows who your dad is." She nodded.

"You've never mentioned it," she said. "Everyone always does. They tell me about the first time they read _Tell Me About The Girl, _or how _The Watershed _is underrated. Like things my father wrote ten years before I was born are more interesting than I am. I think sometimes that they must be." He looked at her.

"I don't think that," he said. "I have read your dad's books, all of them. I was fourteen when I read _Tell Me About The Girl, The Watershed _is not underrated, it's overrated," she laughed, "I think they're great. But they're not more interesting than you." She smiled. "Plus, I figured you didn't want to talk about your dad. My brother always has to deal with people telling him how talented his dad is. It gets on his nerves, even if he doesn't show it."

"You learn to control it," she shrugged, "Cal and I are better at it than Anne. She kind of sucks at hiding how much it bugs her."

* * *

Anne and Kevin lay making out on a couch in the basement at the party, with the lights shut out. Very carefully Kevin undid the top button on her jeans and then nibbled on her neck.

"Mm," she whimpered. "Wait."

"What's wrong baby?" He said softly. She got goosebumps, hearing him call her baby. She sat up and pulled her shirt off. He smiled and kissed her. "So you don't want me to stop then?" He whispered in her ear, flicking his tongue out.

"No," She shook her head. "Don't stop."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	6. Not Ready To Let Go

**Author's Note: So, here's the deal, the Anne/Kevin story that I'm taking on now, is actually a revamp of the storyline I initially planned with Elena and Dean, but they went (obviously) in another direction. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Not Ready To Let Go**

The next Monday Anne bounced down to breakfast and sat down. It had spread quickly, what happened at the party. She was too happy to care that most of the girls were hissing that she was dirty freshman slut. It hadn't spread that before the party Kevin had broken up with Connie. She was still pretty popular.

"So, if it isn't my sister the whore," Cal said, setting his tray down opposite hers. She rolled her eyes. "Please tell me it isn't true."

"I can't do that," she said. "And I'm not a whore."

"Did you have sex with Kevin Reed on a couch on Friday?" He asked. She nodded. "You're a whore."

"OK, it's not as bad as they're all saying," she said. "Connie Vanderbilt broke up with him and we got drunk and things went a little far. It's not a big deal."

"Except you were a virgin," he said.

"Only just," she said. He groaned.

"I shouldn't have said anything," he said. "Does he know that you're using him?"

"No," she said. "But he doesn't need to. Besides he's using me too. And I do like him Cal, he's tall and dark and funny and older and just my type."

"I don't want you getting hurt," he said seriously.

"Cal," she said. "It's bad enough I have to live out here," she pouted, "please don't ruin my fun."

"I'm supposed to look out for you," he said seriously, "it's my job. That's why we're twins." She laughed.

"You sound like Dad," she said.

* * *

"She had sex with him," Hunter groaned, his head dramatically banging against the locker. Elisa rolled her eyes. "One night, it took him, she still looks at me like I'm dirt."

"Can we talk about something else please," Elisa said. "Anne's sexcapades have never interested me much."

"What this has happened before?" Hunter said.

"Well, not all the way," Elisa shrugged, "but just about everything else." Hunter stared at her. "I told you, Anne's trouble. I love her, she's my family, but she's trouble."

"Elisa," Eddie walked up to her. "Can we talk?"

"Sure," she said. "I'll see you later Hunter."

"Yup," he grinned. Elisa and Eddie walked.

"I wanted to apologize," he said. "There's no excuse for what I did." She frowned. "I'm going to break up with Bella."

"Really?" She said. He nodded.

"We've been growing apart for a while," he said. "This wouldn't have happened if…" he drifted off. Elisa swallowed. "I can't do it right away. I mean, you know how Bella is, but soon, and when I do, maybe we could go out sometime." He thought about it. The idea of a date without Rick and Cassie's crazy rules appealed to him. Also the giddy excited look in Elisa's eyes was too adorable. He had to kiss her again and he did. Elisa was sure she was dreaming again.

"I understand," she said. "But I don't want to sneak around." He looked at her. "When you break up with Bella, we'll talk again. But, I guess it's kind of like married men saying they'll leave their wives." He laughed.

"Or men getting stuck in relationships they never wanted," he said. "Like _Age of Innocence." _She blinked at him. "I rented it on Saturday. My parents asked where the pod was."

"Did you like it?" She asked.

"Like I said," he shrugged. "Downer." She laughed. He kissed her again.

* * *

Bella sat at her and Kevin's lab station, carefully twirling the pearl ring that Eddie had given her as an apology on Sunday. He said he'd been holding onto it for her birthday and she half believed him. It was very pretty.

"So, he learned from Kobe, huh?" Kevin said sitting down. She looked at him, but it was less of a look than a glare.

"It's an early birthday present," she said. "It wasn't an apology." He snorted. "Not that it's any of your business, or that you would care."

"Sorry, baby," he said. "I'm just not particularly into it when drunk girls throw themselves at me to get back at their loser boyfriends."

"But drunk girls who throw themselves at you to get back at their mother, that's your particular fetish?" She said. He stared at her. "Deflowering my cousin? Classy move there Reed."

"Get back at her mother?" He said. "What are you talking about?"

"You had sex with Anne, right?" Bella said. He swallowed and nodded. "Wake up! Do you know who her mother is?"

"Uh, Mrs. Callins?" He tried.

"Tammy Duncan!" Bella said. Kevin's eyes bugged. "Yeah. You're her new version of breaking plates and spilling milk. Just a way for her famous artist mommy to notice her. And boinking her first love's son will get my Aunt Tammy's attention, I can assure you of that." Kevin frowned. "You really didn't know, did you? God, you might actually be retarded!" She laughed. "I mean, Anne looks just like her! How did you not pick up on that?" Kevin banged his books on the table.

"Can we just do the lab please?" He said.

"Fine," she shrugged. Suddenly, Bella felt horribly superior.

* * *

Gordon stood at his locker. He and Kevin hadn't spoken since Friday, granted he'd spent all of Saturday with his sisters, and then Connie had spent Sunday morning with her cousin Trina, and then flown back to Connecticut.

"So," Dean walked over. "What's with you? You didn't say anything at breakfast today."

"I'm fine," Gordon said.

"Whatever," Dean shrugged. "Is this about your sister and Kevin."

"You gossip more than anyone on the planet," Gordon shook his head. "No, I mean, as much it sucks that they're both hurting, it's probably easier when they're not dating. For me at least." Dean nodded.

"Yeah, well," Dean shrugged. Trina bounced over to them. "Hey kiddo," Dean playfully put his arm around her. "Trina, have you met our school's football savior, Gordon Conway?"

"Hi," Trina said. "We haven't actually met, but you're Connie's brother right?"

"Yeah," Gordon nodded. "That's me." Trina smiled.

"I got those pictures printed," she said, handing an envelope to Dean. "Do with them as you will. There are some good action shots of you actually." She bounced away and Gordon watched her go.

"She's cute right?" Dean said. "I'm trying to discourage the crushing, but I really can't keep away from her."

"Yeah you're a chick magnet Dean," Gordon said. "She is cute though. She's on the paper?"

"Photographer," Dean said. "She's pretty good too. Check that out," he handed him a picture. Gordon looked at the picture of himself, having just tossed off a pass. He smiled. She was good. The next shot was of Kevin smashing a Blake lineman who was charging at him.

* * *

After school Kevin walked outside. He noticed Gordon sitting on a bench. His best friend had ignored him all day and he wasn't sure why exactly. He sat down next to him. "Dude, I totally fucked up," Gordon looked at him and then down again. "And you're pissed at me and I can't quite figure out why. You know, Connie initiated the break up, right?"

"Yeah, she told me," Gordon said. "It's not about that." Kevin looked at him.

"You saw me and Bella didn't you?" Kevin whispered. Gordon stared at the ground. "Dude, we were drunk and she kissed me, it really didn't go beyond that."

"Really?" Gordon said. Kevin looked at him. "Then how did you fuck up?"

"I slept with Anne." He said.

"That weird blonde freshman who follows you around?" Gordon laughed.

"It's not good, or funny." Kevin shook his head, "Did you know that Tammy Duncan is her mother?"

"Uh, yeah," Gordon said. "What are you retarded or something? _Look _at the girl."

"Seriously, why does everyone think I'm retarded?" Kevin said. "You, Bella," he stopped. Gordon looked at him. "We're lab partners, I have to talk to her."

"Why'd you stop?" Gordon asked. "Come on, you've always thought she was hot." Kevin laughed.

"I don't know," Kevin said. "I guess, I mean, you're my best friend and you're obsessed with her or whatever. Bros before hos right?" Gordon laughed.

"That never stopped you from having sex with my sister," Gordon said. "So I wasn't sure we lived by that code." Kevin laughed.

* * *

Bella stretched before cheerleading practice and noticed Eddie walking past the field. She jogged over.

"Hi," he said. She swallowed.

"I have to tell you something," she said. He nodded. "I want us to be honest with each other, and I mean, whatever it is that's going on between us right now isn't all your fault."

"Um, OK," he said. "Bella, I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"I kissed Kevin Reed," she said. He stared at her. "At the party, we were talking and I kissed him. I would have done more, if he hadn't walked away." She took the ring he'd given her off. "I don't want this." She handed it back to him.

"Bella, this is a gift," he said.

"So, give it to me for my birthday or for Christmas," she said. "Not because we had a fight."

"OK," he whispered. "I have to get to practice."

"Eddie," she said, "talk to me, please? Are you mad at me?"

"No," he said. "I'm not mad at you. I'm glad you told me."

"Is there anything you want to tell me," she said. He looked at her. "You never told me where you were." He swallowed.

"I was in the library," he said softly. "With Elisa."

"Elisa?" She said. "My cousin, Elisa?" He nodded. "Like, you were helping her with algebra?"

"No," he said. "It wasn't like that." She closed her eyes. "Bella, I love you. You know that."

"But you want to be with her?" She whispered, trying to hold back the tears. He nodded. "So then, we're over?"

"I guess so," he said quietly. She hugged him around the waist and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. They were both shaking with tears. Not ready to let go yet.

* * *

**Keep the Reviews coming!**


	7. Damaged

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing, you guys are awesome! I'm glad you like the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Damaged**

Eva walked past Bella's bedroom three weekends later and peeked in. Bella was curled up under the covers. She sighed and walked into her mother's bedroom.

"Mom," she said. "I think maybe Bella should talk to someone."

"Sweetheart, what do you mean?" Cassie said, looking up. She was balancing the check book.

"I mean a shrink or a counselor or someone," Eva said. "It's been three weeks straight that she's come home and just lay in bed all weekend. I'm worried about her."

"Oh, Eva," Cassie laughed, "Bella's always had a flare for drama, she'll get past this." Eva's frown deepened. Why wasn't Cassie taking this seriously? Bella was drowning! "Once she and Eddie get past this little whatever it is, she'll be back to her old self."

"She and Eddie aren't going to get past it!" Eva said. "They broke up! And he's dating Elisa." Cassie looked at her.

"And you dated Mikey when you and David broke up." Cassie said. Eva sighed, exasperated and walked into Bella's room, pulling the comforter off of her.

"Hey!" Bella said.

"This ends now!" Eva said. "Your boyfriend broke up with you, no one died."

"I'm wallowing!" Bella said. "Evie, you don't understand! The love of your life never left you!"

"Really?" Eva said. "Because last I checked, my fiancé was currently in Prague for nine months. And there was that whole, him moving to Paris business, but I guess that's not the same as leaving me." Bella frowned. "And you get one weekend to wallow, not three. We're going to do something fun. We'll go shopping."

"You hate shopping," Bella frowned.

"But you don't," Eva said. "Come on, it's on me, I sold a painting last week, and the money's burning a hole in my pocket."

"I don't want to," Bella said, crossing her arms. "Besides, I don't have anything to shop for."

"Gala is next week," Eva said. "It's not like you have a dress."

"I don't have a dress because I'm not going," Bella said.

"Oh you're being ridiculous," Eva said, going into Bella's closet and pulling out a pair of black jeans and her sister's favorite pink sweater. "Of course you're going."

"Eva, he'll be there," Bella sighed. "With _her_." Eva looked at her younger sister. Suddenly she realized, Bella wasn't sad, well, maybe she was, but mostly she was avoiding seeing Eddie and Elisa together.

"You can't avoid them forever you know," Eva sat down, "she's our cousin, you're going to have to talk to her eventually."

"I will," Bella nodded. "As soon as seeing them together stops making me feel like someone stuck a knife in my back, I promise to talk to Elisa." Eva rolled her eyes.

* * *

Elisa giggled as Eddie walked her inside of his house. He kissed her gently. They'd been out together every weekend. His parents were away for the weekend and he'd passed up having a party.

"What do you say," he said softly. "I grab one of those really good bottles of wine by dad thinks he hides from me, and you and me get comfortable on that couch, Ellie?" She nodded. He always called her Ellie. She liked that. It was like their little code talk. He kissed her again and then disappeared. Catching her breath she sat down on the couch. This night had been amazing. He'd taken her out to a fancy restaurant, and spent half the night kissing her and petting her and telling her how beautiful she was. He came back into the living room and handed her a glass of red wine. She sipped it gently. They talked a little, laughed a little and before they knew it, half the bottle was gone. Elisa felt like she was floating.

"Kiss me," she said. He smiled and tangled his hands into her hair and kissed her hard. She clawed close to him, weaving her fingers together on his neck. Over the past few weeks she had learned a lot about kissing, and she knew Eddie particularly liked this. He moved his hands down and pressed them against her back, pulling her tightly to him. The floaty feeling in her head intensified and she pulled back. "I think I'm a little drunk," she giggled.

"Me too," he admitted, "are you nervous?" She blinked at him. She was going to be honest.

"No," she shook her head, "I'm never nervous with you. I know you'll take care of me." He kissed her again. He wanted to tell her he was falling in love with her, that every minute her spent with her was digging him deeper and deeper in. But he didn't want to scare her off.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" He asked. "It might be more comfortable." She stared at him, her eyes wide. "We don't have to!"

"No," she kissed him. "Let's go." He smiled and took her hand walking upstairs to his bedroom.

"God, you are so beautiful," he mumbled. Elisa blushed as Eddie kissed her and laid her back gently on his bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed.

"Eddie," she groaned softly as he moved to her neck, his hands moving on her thighs, just past the hem of her little black dress. He didn't want this girl, he needed her. He wanted to explore her and know her body by heart.

"Ellie," he said gently, whispering in her ear as his hands moved to her panties. "Can I take them off?" She swallowed and looked at him. "We don't have to," he said, seeing her face and her hesitation, "I just want to touch you, baby, make you feel good." He kissed her again. "I want to hear you moan, Ellie." He whispered in her ear. She blushed.

"Take them off," she whispered as he started nibbling on the spot behind her ears. She wanted him to touch her, she realized, she wanted him to have his way with her, but she wasn't ready for it. She was ready for this though. He carefully pulled her panties down and kissed her as his fingers slid inside of her. There was a moment of pain and then she felt unbelievably good. "Oh," she squeaked, "oh Eddie, that feels so good." He kissed her again.

"My Ellie," he mumbled, still kissing her. "You are mine, aren't you?"

"Oh yes," she cried out as he kept touching her. "I'm all yours."

* * *

Anne sat in the library looking at the 1999 yearbook. Specifically she was looking at the photo spread from the junior prom. There was her mother wearing a crown with her gorgeous pink prom dress, her arms around Fulton Reed's broad shoulders.

_Tammy Duncan and Fulton Reed, Prom Queen and King._

Tammy looked happier than Anne had ever seen her in this picture, even happier than in her pictures from her wedding. That made her jealous and angry on her dad's behalf. Tammy's happiest moments should be with her family.

"Hi," she looked up and saw Kevin standing over her.

"Hi," she said softly. They actually hadn't spoken since what was now being called by the gossips, the couch incident.

"So, how have you been?" He asked casually. She looked up at him and rolled her eyes. "Right, sorry, that was a bad opening line. Would, I'm sorry be better?"

"What are you sorry for?" She said. His eyes got big. "Kevin, we didn't do anything I didn't want to do!"

"Yeah, but I didn't call you or talk to you or anything," he said, sitting down. "Either you really are a stone cold bitch like Bella said, or you think something different happened on that couch than you think."

"Bella said what?" Anne asked. "God, like she's one to talk. Did you know that Elisa called her crying she was so upset, and Bella just hung up on her? And that's not even like me, they're _blood!"_

"She didn't exactly use those words," Kevin said, calming her down. "Um, but 'she used you,' definitely came out." Anne looked away. "You were using me, weren't you?"

"Partly," Anne said. "But honestly, I thought you were hot before Trina told me who you were. That sleeping with you would piss off my mom is just like a bonus!" He smiled.

"Anyway, I just wanted to say I was sorry," he said. "For not calling or whatever, I know it was your first time, and that's pretty shitty."

"How do you know it was my first time?" She asked.

"Well, you're a freshman, for one thing," he said. "For another you said so." She blinked at him.

"Oh," she said. "Well, I had fun."

"So did I," he nodded. "So, are you going to the alumni gala?"

"I kind of have to," she shrugged. "My family practically pays for the thing." He nodded. "Will the congresswoman be there?"

"You say it with such contempt," he grinned. She looked down. "Something that I'm sure you learned from your mom. My dad calls your dad, 'Tammy's publicist.'" She giggled. "And no, she'll be in Washington. My dad will though, maybe we could hang out. Freak out your mom in person, not just by having your brother report on it."

"Are you asking me to go with you?" She raised her eyebrows. "Like as a date or whatever?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I guess I am."

"But won't Connie be there?" She said.

"Sure," he said slowly. "But part of why I didn't call you was I wanted to get my head together. It's together now. What Connie and I had was amazing, and I'll always love her, but it wasn't built to last."

"And what you have with me?" She said, her cheek resting on her hand and she batted her eyelashes. He kissed her.

"You make me laugh, Anne," he said. "You're fun, and you're beautiful. I don't know what we have yet, but I'd like to find out."

"OK," she smiled. "Sure. But I don't do the whole having a boyfriend thing." He nodded.

"Cool," he smiled. "So what are you looking at here." He slid the yearbook over and looked at the picture. "God, you are sooo damaged Callins, I don't even know where to start."

* * *

**Keep the Reviews coming!**


	8. Return of The In Crowd

**Author's Note: I'm so glad you guys are liking this story, you have no idea! Just keep those reviews coming!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Return of The In Crowd**

Elisa smiled a week later as she and Eddie walked outside, holding hands. They both noticed Bella look over at them and then turn away quickly. Elisa quickly pulled her hand out of his.

"Ellie," he said softly. "You don't have to worry about it!" He took her hand again.

"Don't you see that it hurts her?" She asked tugging it away again. "How does it not bother you at all?" she sighed and walked away.

"You're walking with purpose there, huh?" She turned hearing a voice behind her. She laughed and turned around, seeing Mikey Gaffney in the parking lot. She ran and hugged him tightly. "Look at you, all school girl and adorable. Where are the pigtails?"

"Stop!" She hit him in the chest. "I missed you. Hi Denise," she waved at Mikey's girlfriend who was standing next to him.

"Hi," Denise said.

"I thought you two weren't coming because Denise was playing the Staples Center or something," Elisa said. "All the girls in the dorm blast your first album, I think it might be to taunt me."

"Why do the women in your family hate my early work so much?" Denise shook her head. "We just wanted to say hi. Also, it was a club on the strip, and the booker turned out to want more than just playing."

"Ew," Elisa said. "Well, Eva will be happy to see you. I think she's really bored." Mikey nodded. "I have to tell you about something that's happened."

"We really can't talk," Mikey said, "but it's so good to see you," he squeezed her again and saw the disappointed look on her face. "We'll talk later, I promise," he whispered and lifted her chin. "OK?"

"OK," she whispered. "Are my parents here yet?"

"No, they were driving down to New York and flying out with Steve, Tammy, Stephie and TJ." She nodded. "Are you alright? You're not pregnant or something? I knew leaving you unsupervised with Anne too long would be bad."

"I'm not," she laughed. "It's not bad, it's good." He nodded.

"Then it can wait," he said. "I love you." He hugged her.

"I love you too," she smiled as he walked away. Denise waved.

* * *

Lizzie walked into the paper office and knocked on the door frame. Dean turned around from the formatting he was doing.

"Look at my little brother, all legitimate and newsish," she grinned. He laughed and she sat down.

"Well, the sunshine of the University of Arizona hasn't blonded you up at all," he said. "Thank God!" She laughed. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be at Tony's." She looked down. "Or you could just ignore him until he forgets he's your boyfriend."

"He's not here yet," she said. "The Vanderbilts are flying him and Connie out privately because they had a big important Ivy League test and are just barely making it in time for Tom and Ana's party."

"Bummer," Dean said. "Are they sleeping together yet?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, "probably."

"Your apathy is very telling," he said. She sighed. "Why don't you just break up with him?"

"Because, he's Tony," she said. "He's the guy who can make me laugh no matter what, and who drives a Camarro as an ironic statement. I'm never going to find another guy like that."

"You are the only girl in the world who thinks that sense of irony is a good reason not to break up with someone," he laughed.

"I hear you've got a little girl Friday action," she said. He laughed. "Trina's adorable, Dean."

"She's also barely fifteen," Dean said. "I'm not David I don't need to rob the cradle." Lizzie smiled. "I'm not even sure I like her that way. She's smart and fun, and you know that protective feeling I get for Bella but I'll deny until I die." Lizzie nodded. "I kinda feel like that about her."

"And how does she feel?" Lizzie asked. Dean shrugged and spun his chair. "Whatever, any rich girls who owe you money taking you tonight to lessen their debt? Without Tony and Connie my company choices are TJ and Stephie staring into each other's eyes all night, or listening to Reese talk about sleeping with her professors at Michigan."

"Mm, I miss Reese the most of all your friends," Dean said. "One time she bet on a soccer game and couldn't pay so she showed me her boobs instead."

"Ah, well, you know, when you have boobs like Reese's and a sixteen year old bookie," Lizzie laughed. Dean shrugged. "But you didn't answer my question."

"Alas, I will not be there to entertain you," he said, "I have to write about the JV/Varsity showdown."

"What's your angle?" Lizzie asked.

"Cal Callins verse Eddie Cole, a showdown unlike any we've seen before," he said in a deep anchors voice, "I've got two endings done, one with the freshman hero, son of Eden Hall's most famous alumna triumphing, and the other where the golden boy stays on top. Not exactly _Rudy_." Lizzie nodded. "You could hang out with Bella, she's been pretty depressed lately, should could use some Lizzie sunshine." Lizzie smiled.

* * *

Anne giggled as Kevin pressed her arms over her head and kissed her. She was down to a bra and panties and he was in his boxers.

"Hold on," he whispered, as she kissed him some more, "I didn't lock the door."

"So?" She said. "Everyone's at that stupid hockey game." He kissed her again.

"What if Gordon comes in?" He said. "You know he's still a frustrated virgin. Seeing you like this would just get him," he kissed her and the door opened.

"Oh God!" Anne said and giggled. Kevin turned and saw Fulton standing in the door.

"Dad!" He stood up and tripped trying to pull his pants on. Anne quietly and carefully pulled her uniform back on, "uh, this is Anne Callins."

"Hi," Anne said. Fulton stared at the girl, as if he'd seen a ghost. "I should go. My parents will be here soon, and I have to go watch my brother play in the game. It was really nice to meet you Mr. Reed." She kissed Kevin and bounced out.

"Anne Callins," Fulton nodded. "This isn't the same Anne Callins who's mother is my ex girlfriend is it?" Kevin looked down. "You're dating her?"

"Not exactly," Kevin said. "It's complicated."

"What happened to Connie?" Fulton asked.

"Connie broke up with me," Kevin said. "But I guess if you or Mom called me here every once in a while, you would know that, wouldn't Special Agent. Congratulations, by the way, on the promotion. It's awesome that Charlie told me about it. I should find Anne and make sure that she's not all freaked out that my dad saw her naked. See you tonight." He walked outside and found Anne waiting for him around the corner, she grabbed him and kissed him.

"Didn't that feel good?" She said. He laughed.

"Kind of," he said. "So this is how you get your kicks huh?"

"Well, and you," she said. "But that stunned look on his face, tell me it wasn't satisfied." They kissed again. "He looked at me weird."

"You look just like your mom," he said. "It probably freaked him out." Anne smiled. "So, does your mom have to see my penis to freak out?"

"It doesn't take much to freak my mom out," Anne shrugged. "She's got those raw artist nerves, you could hold my hand and her therapist will be able to buy a new couch for her townhouse in Park Slope." Kevin laughed and kissed her again. "I should go, if I don't even watch one period Cal won't talk to me for a week, and that's a hassle."

"Mm, but I'm all worked up," he said.

"Connie's in town," she said. "Maybe she'll let you go for a ride for old times sake." They kissed. "See you later." She walked away. Kevin sighed. He wasn't sure he liked friends with benefits, but he definitely liked Anne, he was sure of that.

* * *

"Steph!" Reese called and waved to her from across a coffee shop. Stephanie smiled and jogged over and hugged her. "Ooh, I missed you. How's Juliard?"

"Amazing," Stephanie said. "Mrs. Germaine is still furious that I didn't choose Paris. She did call in a lot of favors to get me that audition." Reese laughed. "How's my boy doing?"

"Great," Reese nodded. "I keep on him just like you said to."

"You better mean you tutor him," Stephanie said.

"Oh so you can sleep my ex but I can't sleep with yours?" Reese said. Stephanie laughed. "Please, I do not have time to break another boy in and Aaron would need it." Reese took a sip of her coffee. "I am seeing this guy, he's like twenty eight and it is so hot. We go to a motel and I do all the stuff his wife won't."

"You're dating a married guy," Stephanie said. "I'm less than shocked." Reese laughed.

"Where's TJ?" She asked.

"Home," Stephanie said. "He hasn't seen Bella and Eva in a while, and Bella's been having a hard time since Eddie dumped her for my niece."

"God, your family is so slutty," Reese said. "You steal my boyfriend, Elisa steals Bella's." Stephanie laughed. "What did TJ have to say about it?"

"Eddie's libido is yours and Mike's problem now," Stephanie repeated, "Eva and I get to sleep at night." Reese laughed. "We miss you."

"I miss you guys too," she said. "Where is Lizzie? She was supposed to meet us."

"I don't know," Stephanie sighed. "We really haven't heard much from her. She disappeared into the desert, never to return again." Reese nodded. "She's here this weekend though. Tell me more about the married boyfriend. Is he one of those, 'baby, you know I'd leave her if I had the money,' types?"

"No, he's more the, 'you're so sexy and I don't love her like I love you,' type," Reese shrugged. "It's all about the sex for me, but if he needs to think we're in love, that's fine."

"Is this like when you seduced your tennis pro?" Steph asked.

"No, that was about love," Reese said. "I definitely loved Parker." Stephanie shook her head and laughed.

* * *

**Keep The Reviews coming.**


	9. Gala

**A/N: Keep those reviews coming you guys! I love them!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Gala**

Elisa sat in a hotel room, carefully putting a string of pearls around her neck and looking in the mirror, she slid one of them around between her thumb and forefinger.

"What's on your mind?" Her father Jimmy Riley said, sitting down. She looked at him and smiled. "Boy trouble?"

"Daddy!" She blushed. He looked at her. "I got into this fight with Eddie. It was stupid, I just don't understand how it can't bother him more that what we're doing hurts Bella so much! I like being with him, but I just can't," she sighed.

"Maybe it does bother him," Jimmy said. "When I was dating Mom in high school, it used to bother Ellie. A lot. That bothered me, but not enough to stop."

"Yes, but Ellie and Mom hated each other," she sighed. "I don't hate Bella, she's my cousin, I love her." Jimmy nodded.

"That is different," he said. "I'm not sure I like that you're dating anyway." She giggled. "And Eddie Cole, I hope he got his mother's brains."

"I think you'll be surprised," she said.

"That girl is trying to kill me," Tammy burst in. Elisa turned around. "Oh, Elisa, sweetheart, you look adorable. Is Julie here?"

"No," Jimmy said. "Who's trying to kill you today?" He winked at Elisa.

"Aunt Tammy, Anne isn't trying to kill you," Elisa said. "Really, she's just being Anne." She stood up. "Daddy, I told Cal I'd meet him downstairs." Jimmy nodded. "I'll see you both later." She bounced out.

"Why can't Anne be more like her?" Tammy groaned. "I love that she's a free spirit, really, I do."

"What's she done now?" Jimmy asked, walking over to a small bar and pouring Tammy a drink.

"My fourteen year old daughter is sleeping with Fulton's sixteen year old son," Tammy said. He stared at her. "Oh yes. All of a sudden the drinking and the drugs just weren't enough."

"Anne's never done drugs," Jimmy said.

"As far as we know," Tammy said. "I don't know what else to do!"

"When Mike did stuff like this Julie handled it," Jimmy said. "I always just made it worse." Tammy nodded. "Come on, Tam, we're the two people with the worst possible relationships with our fathers. Just do the opposite of what your dad would do, or what my dad would do."

"So, don't have an affair, or throw money at the problem, or drink a lot of scotch?" She asked.

"Exactly," Jimmy nodded. "Or ignore the problem and think it will go away." Tammy nodded.

* * *

Eddie sat quietly, waiting at gala with his parents. He glanced at the door and noticed Bella walk in. She was wearing a simple black dress and her hair was pinned up in a French twist. They caught each other's eyes and smiled, and for a second it was like the past few weeks hadn't happened at all. He was still very much in love with Annabelle Riley, and he was waiting for her. Then he shook his head. He wasn't waiting for Bella. He was waiting for Elisa, but there was nothing wrong with going over and saying hello, was there?

"Eddie," he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Mikey Gaffney. "You and I have to have a little talk, I think."

"Uh, ok," Eddie said, "I was just going to say hi to Bella." Mikey laughed.

"Oh no, that's not going to happen," he said. "Eva barely got Bella out of the house tonight, so you're not going to upset her, and if you are anything but completely respectful of my niece, I'm going to take your heads off, starting with the little one. Are we clear?" Eddie nodded. He had always been a little afraid of Mike.

"Very clear," Eddie nodded.

"Great," Mikey nodded and clapped him on the shoulder. "It's good to see you kid." He walked away. Eddie swallowed and then Elisa walked in. She was also in a little black dress, although hers had a slight poof to it, and she was wearing a crinoline with it. He smiled and walked over.

"Hi," he said softly. She smiled softly at him. "Are you still mad at me?"

"Maybe a little," she said softly.

"I hate that Bella's hurting too," he said. "But when I'm with you, I can't think about it. I don't want to think about it." She looked at him and touched her face and kissed her nose. "So, are we OK?"

"Mm hm," she said, they kissed each other.

* * *

Bella sighed seeing them together. She was trying to accept this. She knew that the Coles were not going away and neither was Elisa, but it hurt a lot. She hated Eva a little bit for making her come tonight. She walked over to the bar and smiled at the bartender.

"I feel so stupid," she giggled. "I completely forgot to put my ID in this purse. Can I get a rum and coke anyway?"

"I'm really supposed to make sure that the high school kids don't drink," he said. Bella batted her eyelashes and pouted. "Don't tell."

"Thanks so much!" She said.

"I don't think so," Eva said taking it from her as she walked away.

"God, Evie," Bella sighed, "it's bad enough you made me come here, but now I have to stay here sober?"

"You can get drunk at Grandma and Grandpa's," Eva said. "But for now, yes."

"Hi," Denise said walking over, a tumbler filled with gin and tonic in her hand. "Hi Bella, you look beautiful, just like Audrey Hepburn."

"You told her to say that," Bella glared at Eva and marched away. Eva sighed.

"I tried," Denise said. "Evie, when are you going to visit? You should."

"I've been really busy," Eva said. "I've been doing these landscapes of the lakes, three of them sold."

"You could do seascapes," Denise said. "Besides you must be bored out of your skull with David in Prague."

"I'm busy," she said, "with the painting and planning my wedding and all."

"Or you could come to LA," Denise said, "where you beautiful maid of honor," she pointed to herself, "will hang out with you and help plan your wedding."

"Bella is my maid of honor," Eva said. "She's my sister, you are my ex lover's girlfriend. Guess who wins there?"

"It's creepy when you call Mike your 'ex lover,'" she shook her head. Eva grinned. "You just love knowing you had him first don't you?"

"It's a nice feeling," Eva said.

* * *

Cal plopped down next to Trina, who was fiddling with her camera.

"I'm bored," he said. "My parents are in Anne crisis mode."

"Met gala level?" Trina asked and snapped a picture of Cal, running his hand through his hair. He then shook his head. "You need to convince your mom to let you model. You're beautiful."

"You're the beautiful one Trina," he grinned. "And Mom says that modeling is for airheads and homosexuals. I am neither."

"She only says that because of Janet," Trina laughed. "I decided to do a whole series on my cousins." He laughed. "Won't it be fun? I'm think about doing a whole angel/devil thing with you and Anne. Or maybe with Anne and Elisa, or you and Elisa could be angels and Bella and Anne could be devils."

"That sounds about right," Cal nodded and looked in the corner where Anne was giggling while Kevin kissed her neck. Her insistence that she was doing what she wanted to do over the past few weeks had not made Cal feel better, at all.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	10. Telling The Truth

**A/N: Keep those reviews coming and happy New Year!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Telling The Truth**

Lizzie and Tony walked quietly around campus, the way they always had when they knew they needed to talk.

"You haven't called," he said.

"Neither have you," she said softly. He nodded. "How is it?"

"It's good," he said. "Kind of intense you know? There are like a million Connies there." She laughed. "We've run into Donovan a few times."

"How did that go?" Lizzie laughed.

"One time he was with some girl and Connie went up, slapped him and accused him of giving her Chlamydia," he said. Lizzie smiled. "I've made new friends too. What about you, how's Phoenix?"

"Hot, sunny," she said. "I wear lots of turquoise jewelry." He laughed. "There's a reason I haven't called."

"Is it that you don't love me anymore?" He tried.

"Tony, come on," she said. "Of course, I still love you! I just," she sighed. "I slept with someone else." He stared at her.

"What?" He said.

"Tony, it just kind of happened," she sighed, "we were at this party and drunk, and he's a friend from one of my classes. It didn't mean anything."

"It didn't mean anything?" He said. "You don't believe in sex that doesn't mean anything. It always means something, that's what you said." She looked away. "Even if it didn't mean something to him, it meant something to you."

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't know how to tell you." He nodded. "Tell me it's going to be alright, that we'll get past this."

"Lizzie, I don't know that," he shrugged. She closed her eyes.

"Can't you lie to me for a second?" She said. "Why do you always have to be so goddamn honest?"

"You tell me you sleep with someone else and I'm the one being too honest?" He said. "Couldn't you keep that little story to yourself?"

"It just bothers me that you're honest about every single little detail in life," she said. "But you can't deal with the fact that I'm always going to be your second choice, because when we were fourteen she didn't want a boyfriend." He closed his eyes.

"I'm not in love with Connie," he said slowly. "Maybe if I said it in drunken frat boy you would listen!"

"I can't talk to you when you're like this," she marched away.

* * *

"Your cousin is kind of a slut," Connie said plopping down next to Bella on the couch at the Rileys. She had just arrived to find Kevin and Anne making out in a corner.

"I assume you mean the one making out with your ex boyfriend," Bella said. "Not the one who's off God knows where with,"

"Bella," Elisa walked over. Bella glared up at her. "Can I talk to you?"

"Are you going to move into my room now?" Bella said. "Are you going to tell me that you're the new head cheerleader?"

"I'm going to go um," Connie said. "I'm just going to go." She stood up and walked away. Bella stood up to follow her.

"Bella, please?" Elisa said. Bella sighed and looked at her. "I miss you. I mean, the way we were when we were little, and you were my best friend," Bella smiled. "I mean you were kind of bossy, but we had fun."

"Yeah," Bella said. "But I can't be friends with you, while you're fooling around with my boyfriend!" She walked away.

"He's not your boyfriend anymore!" Elisa said chasing after her. Bella stared at her. "He loves me!"

"Wake up, Elisa!" Bella said. "Eddie doesn't care about anyone but himself! That's why it worked when he and I were together, because I don't care about anyone but myself either!" Elisa blinked at her. "When he gets bored, and he will, trust me, he's not going to think about your sweet little smile. He's going to think about last summer when we went to visit his grandmother and spent the whole trip in the guest bedroom." Elisa swallowed.

"You're wrong," Elisa said softly.

"Trust me," Bella said, "I wish I was wrong." She turned around and walked away, wiping her eyes.

* * *

"Trina, where are we going?" Dean laughed as Trina pulled him into the poolhouse. "What's going on?"

"I just thought we would want to be someplace quiet," she said and kissed him.

"Whoa," he pushed her away. "Trina," she blinked at him. "What are you doing?"

"I thought you liked me," she said and stepped back crossing her arms.

"I do like you," he said, "I just," he sighed. "Look, you're way too good for me, OK? You're smart and beautiful and your family," he looked at her. "Plus you're a freshman and I'm a senior. I really think we should just be friends. It would be too complicated."

"Right," she whispered. "Well, um, sorry to have complicated your life then." She backed away from him and out the door.

"Trina, wait!" He sighed as she walked out. "Shit!" He mumbled.

* * *

Hunter sat quietly in the living room drumming his fingers against a table. He didn't know why he'd come here. Anne was with Kevin and Elisa was with Eddie.

"Hi," a girl with dark hair popped her head in.

"Hi," he said.

"I'm Stephanie, you're Hunter right?" She said. He nodded. "Every time I've talked to Elisa she's mentioned you."

"Really?" He said. Stephanie nodded. "She talks about you too, like a lot. Almost as much as she talks about Eddie." Stephanie laughed.

"I'm not sure I like that she's dating Eddie," Stephanie admitted. "But I guess as long as she's happy." He nodded and looked away. "Ohhh," she stopped, "you like her don't you?"

"Elisa?" He said. "No, we're friends, good friends, I mean, she's great. I'm just not interested in her that way." Stephanie smiled.

"My boyfriend and I used to say that," she nodded knowingly. "Now we live together."

"In New York," Hunter said, "you go to Julliard, he goes to Columbia, you live in her dad's old apartment rent free. I know the deal." Stephanie laughed. "I care about Elisa but I'm glad she and Eddie are happy. I'm interested in someone else."

"Anne?" She smiled. He nodded. "She mentioned that, now that I think of it. Anne's a tough nut to crack. Maybe you'd be better suited to Trina, she's a little softer, kinder." Hunter looked at her. "Or maybe not. You blue bloods are all the same, you don't shift easily."

"Um, OK," he nodded.

"Hey, Stephie," TJ said, walking in. "Um, hey kid I've never met but is camped out in my grandparent's living room."

"This is Hunter Nichols," Stephanie said. "He's Elisa's newest friend. This is TJ Riley, he's obnoxious and you should ignore him whenever it's possible." TJ rolled his eyes.

"Lizzie and Tony broke up," he said. "She wants us to pick her up."

"Oh, sure," Stephanie stood up. "It was really nice to meet you Hunter!" She said and looked at him. "Hang in there, sometimes the whole not letting go thing works out. I mean it."

* * *

"Hi," Tammy looked up and saw Fulton. She smiled. "Is this seat taken?"

"Please," she said gesturing. He sat down. "So," she said.

"So," he laughed. "Your kid and my kid, huh?" She laughed. "It could be worse."

"I don't see how," she said softly. He looked at her. "It's nothing against Kevin, I'm sure he's wonderful. It's just that part of the reason that Steve and my life works is that we compartmentalize. And," she sighed. "Anne's a bit of a hellraiser. She's always had this wild spirit. I appreciate it, but I'm worried now that she's older it's going to get her into trouble."

"Tammy, I know you and I have tried to be in each other's lives, disastrously, usually," he said. She laughed. "This isn't about you and me. This is about Kevin and Anne, and if they want to be together, there's nothing we can do." Tammy thought for a second. "Unless you have a plan?"

"Convent school in Europe," Tammy smiled. "I could do that about it." He laughed.

"Alright then," he said. "I just want to make sure you don't stand in the way." She looked at him. "Tanya and my lifestyle has contributed enough to Kevin's unhappiness."

"OK," she whispered. "I won't stand in the way Fult, I'll be good, I promise."

* * *

Connie Vanderbilt walked into her hotel and stopped seeing Tony sitting in the lobby. This seemed extremely odd. She walked over and sat down next to him.

"What's wrong?" She asked. He looked at her. "Tony, what is it?"

"Lizzie slept with someone else," he said. "It's over." She hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry," she said. "God, Tony, I'm so sorry, I know how much you were looking forward to seeing her!"

"Yeah," he said softly. "Anyway, I think I'll just go to bed." She nodded as he stood up.

"Tony," she whispered, grabbing his hand as he walked away. "Kevin's hooking up with Anne Callins."

"I know," he nodded. "Do you miss him?" She nodded. "Do you want to go to one of our rooms and get _really _drunk?" She nodded again. "Come on." They walked upstairs together.

* * *

**Keep the Reviews coming!**


	11. Christmas Bella

**Author's Note: As always, thanks for the reviews, and keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Christmas Bella**

Bella walked through the mall on Christmas eve, glancing around trying to decide what to give people for Christmas. She always waited until the last minute. It gave her a rush she couldn't describe, racing to get gifts for the people she loved. She'd even stopped a few times and looked at things she knew Eddie would love. She sighed, now running her hand over a soft cashmere sweater. Eddie loved cashmere.

"I look better in green," she looked up and she blinked. Eddie was smiling at her.

"It's not for you," she huffed, "it's for TJ!"

"TJ can't wear cashmere," he said following her as she walked away. "It gives him hives." She glared at him. "You were going to buy me a sweater."

"I was not!" She said. "Why would I buy you a sweater? We're not speaking!"

"We're speaking now," he said.

"You're following me," she pointed out. "Shouldn't you be with your precious Ellie, winning her a teddy bear at the amusement park or something else really pathetic and high school cliché?"

"Ellie's in Maine," he frowned. "Which you knew. And we're not a cliché." She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she said and moved to another part of the store and started smelling perfumes. She'd decided to give Eva one. She needed a new scent. "Why are you following me?"

"Well, we have to spend Christmas together," he shrugged, "I figured we should probably be like, at least civil."

"You figured wrong," she said. "My mom said I don't have to speak to you if I don't want to." Eddie nodded.

"Ellie thinks that we should all try to be friends," he said.

"Yeah," she nodded. "What do you think?" He looked down. "I'll be your friend, Eddie," she whispered, "it's just hard to be friends with someone, when every time you see them, you think about that time that they showed up in your bedroom and made love to you for five hours." Eddie swallowed. "Do you remember that night?" She stepped close to him. "After I said I didn't want to have sex anymore and then you showed up, and we just kissed and kissed until neither of us could take it and we just _had _to?" She walked her fingers up his chest.

"Bella, don't do this," he said. She looked at him.

"Don't you miss sex, Eddie?" She said. "Even if you don't miss me, I mean."

"I _do _miss you," he said, his arms wrapping around her waist instinctively. "And how do you know I'm not having sex. I do have a girlfriend, after all." She laughed.

"You wouldn't be holding me like this if you were," she whispered and kissed him.

* * *

"Hey," Tammy walked into Anne's bedroom. Anne looked up from the book she was reading. "I have a meeting at Barney's."

"And?" Anne said.

"I thought that you could go crazy with the Black Card, while I'm in the meeting and then we could get lunch at Fred's." Tammy said. "I won't even look at your receipts."

"Why are you being so nice?" Anne said.

"Anne," Tammy groaned, "I'm trying, OK? It would be nice if you put some effort in too." Anne sighed.

"You won't look at the receipts?" Anne said. Tammy shook her head. "Or the labels?"

"Anne," Tammy sighed, "you know that…"

"No, I want to be able to buy any designer I want," she said, "even if they once poached a model from you at fashion week!"

"Fine," Tammy said. "Will you put a skirt on please?" Anne rolled her eyes. "Anne, if it weren't for business I wouldn't ask."

"Ugh," Anne groaned, "I hate uptown people. No one at Urban Outfitters would make me wear a skirt. Can't you have meetings with them?"

"Yes, uptown people are terrible and snobby," Tammy nodded. "But without them, we'd be living in Queens, so come on, get moving."

"Fine," Anne groaned going into her closet and pulling out a simple blue wool dress. "Does this work?"

"When did you start willingly wearing my designs?" Tammy frowned.

"If I wear it with heavy boots it's actually very my look," Anne said. Tammy nodded. "See Mom, your designs _can _be edgy!"

"Very funny," Tammy nodded. "Your brown bomber jacket too. I'm leaving in fifteen minutes."

About an hour later Anne wandered around Barney's. She wandered into formal wear. Mostly she stayed away from this section, but now she had prom to think about. She noticed a woman about her mother's age trying on gowns and a sales girl bringing her a few. She frowned. The sales girl was also doing a terrible job. This woman clearly still had it and she was giving her matronly hide the belly type dresses. Once she walked away, Anne's busybody nature got the best of her.

"Excuse me," Anne said. "I don't mean to interrupt you, but you look terrible." The woman looked at her. "I didn't mean you, you're beautiful, but those dresses aren't right for you. You should be wearing something in soft tones, and strapless probably."

"Thank you!" The woman said. "I've been trying to get through to that girl, but she saw I was over thirty and just wouldn't," she sighed. "I'm Bonnie Nichols."

"Anne Callins," Anne smiled. "I go to school with a boy named Hunter Nichols."

"That's my son," Bonnie laughed. "Callins," she stopped, "Oh, you must be Tammy's daughter! How is your mother? I haven't seen her in ages."

"She's good," Anne said. "She's in a meeting with the buyers now."

"She's running the business again?" Bonnie said. "Oh thank God! That board of directors was terrible. She and Kelly always did a better job by themselves." Anne nodded. She didn't know there had been a time when her mother and aunt hadn't run RDC Designs.

"Um," Anne said. "I guess. You know my mother?" Bonnie laughed.

"Of course," Bonnie said. "My husband was her and Kelly's first investor, and I did date Jimmy for a while."

"Uncle Jimmy?" Anne said. "But that's impossible, my Aunt Julie and Uncle Jimmy have been together since they were fourteen except for the summer that she was with my dad."

"Anne, there you are," Tammy said walking over. "I think we're in business, they loved the idea of more edge for a younger demographic."

"Told you," Anne said. Tammy looked at Bonnie who waved.

"Bonnie!" Tammy said and hugged her. "It's so good to see you. I've been meaning to call you since I found out that Hunter and Cal were roommates."

"I know me too," Bonnie said. "Things have been crazy. I have ten authors who all wanted December releases, and Liam just," she closed her eyes. Tammy looked at her. Everyone knew that Liam had affairs, and that Bonnie turned a blind eye. Having once been the other woman, Tammy had more sympathy for Bonnie than anything else. But she could never understand why someone as intelligent and strong as Bonnie Hunter put up with such treatment.

"Mom," Hunter walked up, holding a garment bag, "I got the tux, can I go now?" He stopped. "Anne, um hi."

"Hi," Anne said. "I didn't know our parents knew each other."

"Actually," he said, "I told you, um, that time," Anne just continued smiling at him, and he lost words. "It's good to see you."

"Anne was just helping me pick out a dress for the New Years party," Bonnie said. Hunter nodded. "Tammy, if you and Anne weren't planning on a mother daughter day, why don't you and I go get lunch and catch up, and these two can just spend the day together."

"I think that sounds perfect," Tammy said. Anne smiled, she got the credit and none of the hassle of a mother daughter day. And it wouldn't be hard to ditch Hunter.

* * *

Bella groaned softly as Eddie kissed her one more time and then rose out of her bed and started getting dressed. She sat up and wrapped her legs around him from behind and started kissing his neck. Had it really been months since this last happened? Since he'd been inside of her and they were groaning. As usual Eddie felt like the master of the universe as he left Bella's bed. He always had, since their first time, over three years ago, when Bella's fit of tears and anger had lead to deep kissing and hard touching and then to that awkward plea for him to make love to her.

"I missed you so much," she whispered.

"I could tell," he said confidently. "I should really get going."

"Do you have somewhere to be?" She said. He shook his head. "So stay, make love to me again." She kissed him. "Although, I guess you should probably call Elisa, huh?"

"Call her?" He said. "Why in the world would I call her?"

"Well, to tell her we're back together, of course," she giggled. "She won't take it too hard, I hope. She's young, and she has the Nichols boy wrapped around her finger. She'll be OK."

"Bella," he said. "I don't know what you thought this meant, but I can assure you, we are still _very _broken up." Bella blinked at him.

"But we just," she said, "I mean, what just happened. I thought we were OK!"

"What just happened was great," he said softly. "But our problems won't go away because we had great sex. We always had great sex." She swallowed. "I love Ellie. I don't intend to tell her that this happened, and I rather you didn't either. It would just hurt her." He got up and started to leave.

"Eddie, don't," she said. He turned and looked at her. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," he said. "I'll always love you, that's not the point." He left and she cried for a very long time.

* * *

Anne and Hunter walked quietly along Fifth Avenue. As much as she hated being in this part of the city, there was something comforting about Fifth at Christmas time. All of the tourists bustling around and the tree at Rockefeller Center looming large in the distance. Hunter had been harder to shake than she thought, but she was almost enjoying his company.

"So," Hunter said. "You and your mom were what, shopping?"

"Not exactly," she shook her head, "Since I started," she stopped, could she use the word dating? She and Kevin weren't really doing that, they just had sex a lot. "Since Kevin, she's been really into bonding. It gets old, but it's kind of what I wanted."

"Oh," he nodded. "So is he like your boyfriend?"

"Not really," she shook her head. "I mean, I guess so. It's complicated." Hunter nodded. "What about you?"

"Oh, my dad's family throws this stupid black tie New Year's party at our Long Island house every year," he shrugged. "It's really boring and lame, and my mom needed a dress, and I had to buy a tux." Anne nodded. Uptown people were weird like that. They had to _own _tuxedos.

"Sure," she said. "Do you want to go to the Palace or someplace and get a drink?"

"Mm hm," Hunter nodded. They had that in common, all New York kids knew to go to hotel bars; they never carded. They walked in settled at the bar, ordered drinks. They were sipping and laughing, enjoying themselves immensely, until Hunter's eyes got big. "Oh shit." He murmured.

"What's wrong?" Anne asked, glancing over her shoulder.

"It's my dad," Hunter said. Anne nodded, not understanding the problem until he saw the small blond woman walk in after the man. Her eyes got wide. "Can we go?"

"Yeah," Anne said quickly, taking Hunter's hand and pulling him out the door. "That really sucks, Hunter." He nodded, trying to keep from crying. "You knew didn't you?"

"I never _knew," _he said. "But I knew, you know?" She nodded and hugged him. "Don't tell anyone about that OK?"

"I'll take it to the grave," she whispered. She kissed him. He was surprised by the kiss. "I had fun today."

"Me too," he said. "You know, until the end."

* * *

**Keep The Reviews Coming!**


	12. Valentines

**A/N: Keep the reviews coming!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Valentines**

"Hey," Anne said bouncing up to Hunter's locker. They'd been back at school a few weeks. He'd spent most of break at the Callinses, and true to her word, Anne hadn't told anyone about the incident at the Palace. He had confided in her, a lot, and she'd been nothing but nice and understanding. And being with the Callinses had given Hunter a taste of the kind of family he'd always wished he had. Steve came home at 5:30 every day, in a suit. Cal and Anne had petty arguments about what to watch on TV or who's turn it was to wash the dishes. And for all of Anne's complaints about Tammy's neglect, she seemed like the perfect mom to him. She never called her children at eleven o'clock from the office to say that she still had four manuscripts to read, and did you have dinner sweetie? "Are you doing better today?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Thanks for last night. I know it's hard for you, to listen to me whine, and then not being able to tell Cal, or Kevin." She nodded.

"It's kind of hard," she said. "I mean, I've never kept secrets from Cal." He nodded. "It's easier with Kevin. He gets jealous though. Which is weird, since he's not really my boyfriend or anything."

"Sure," he said. She hugged him.

"I'm glad we're friends," she whispered.

"Me too," he said. "Listen, um since he's not your boyfriend, is Kevin taking you to the Valentine's day dance?"

"Oh," she said. "Um, I guess not, since he hasn't asked me or anything." He nodded. "Are you asking me?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I am."

"I'd love to go with you!" She said. "It'll be so fun, we'll go with Cal and Trina and Elisa and everyone. Well, I guess not Elisa because she'll go with Eddie, but it'll be great."

"Oh yeah," he said. She kissed him on the cheek. "I thought that I was taking you on a date. I guess that was pretty stupid."

"Who are you talking to?" Elisa said walking up.

"Um, Anne," he said. "But she's gone."

"Whatever, freak," she rolled her eyes. "Have you seen Eddie? He's been really weird lately."

"No," he said. "I have not seen Eddie. You know I'm kind of sick of all of this." He walked away. Elisa frowned. Now Hunter was being weird. If Cal yelled at her today she was going to be convinced that all of the guys in her life developed menstrual cycles.

* * *

Bella sat on the floor of the gym cutting out paper hearts. She snipped one in half. She used to love Valentine's day. Not anymore.

"Bella," Dean walked over, "do you want to comment on the dance? As head of the social committee you must want to say something."

"You should ask my cousin," she stood up. "And Valentine's Day sucks."

"Yeah, I can't really write that in the paper," he said. "And I can't ask Trina. It's bad enough that she,"

"Oh God, Dean," she rolled her eyes. "So what? Trina's a freshman, whatever. You should go for it. She likes you, and she was miserable at Christmas." He nodded. "You should ask her. I've accepted that your trash family will always be intertwined with mine and there's nothing to be done about it."

"You know, since you stopped getting laid you've actually gotten bitchier," he said. "I almost want to sleep with you to cheer you up." She rolled her eyes. "Bella, it's over. Maybe you should just accept it and move on."

"It's not over," she said. "He loves me." Dean sighed. He'd been waiting two years to start pushing Bella towards Gordon. Of course it would help if she'd let go of Eddie and if she remembered Gordon's name. "And why on earth would I sleep with you?"

"Have you gotten any better offers?" He raised his eyebrows. She looked at him. "Right, of course you have. But you say no, because you're you and Eddie Cole is the sun." She swallowed. "So, social chair, do you have a comment about the dance?"

"Dean, I know you have the story written already," she said. "Say that I said something about how it'll be the best dance ever or something else all 50s-ey."

"Got it," he nodded and she walked away.

"Dean," she said turning around. "He does love me. He just needs time." He nodded and she walked outside to her locker and opened it up. There was a red rose sitting inside of it. She smiled and smelled it. She looked over and saw Eddie. He did still love her! He had to. Who else would have sent it?

* * *

"It's creepy," Kevin said as Gordon sat in the library with him.

"You say creepy," Gordon shrugged, "I say romantic."

"She doesn't know your name," Kevin said, "she has no idea who you are. And you're sending her presents. It's creepy, not at all romantic." Then Kevin's phone buzzed. "Aw, I hate homework." Gordon looked at him. "Anne."

"Speaking of not being romantic," Gordon laughed. "I don't get it, how do you go from dating my sister to whatever it is you have going on with Anne?"

"I like Anne," Kevin shrugged. "She's fun, and hot. We have a good time together, it's not complicated." He stopped. "She's been spending a lot of time with that Hunter kid though."

"Ah," Gordon nodded and stood up, "you can't say anything though. She's not your girlfriend." Kevin plopped his head on the table as Gordon pulled his back pack on. "Are you coming?"

"I can't," Kevin said. "I have to meet your girlfriend to compile data. Do you want to stick around? If you're annoying enough she might remember you for once."

"I should go," Gordon said.

"You're an idiot," Kevin said. Gordon shrugged and walked away. Bella walked in smelling the rose and smiling. "You're smiling?"

"I'm in a good mood," she shrugged. "Don't ruin it." He smiled.

"Wouldn't dream," he shrugged. "So, chemistry, huh?"

* * *

Trina sat in the paper office, looking at pictures she'd taken.

"Hi," she turned around and saw Dean. "They look good."

"Yeah," she said. "Whatever." She turned back to the computer. "I'll have the layout done before deadline. I have a picture of Bella and Eddie as school sweethearts from last year I found on file, do you want me to use it?"

"Do you want Bella to cut her wrists?" He asked. Trina sighed and nodded. "Listen," he said. "Are you going to the dance?"

"Probably," she shrugged, "Cal, Hunter, Anne and I are all probably going together." He nodded. "Why do you care?"

"Well until you got all snippy and reminding me of Bella," he said. "I was going to ask you." She looked at him. "What I said that night, when you kissed me, that was stupid. I like you."

"Maybe I don't like you anymore." She said. "That was months ago, I got over you. You were right, it was a crush and it made things too complicated." He kissed her.

"Do you want to go to the dance with me Trina?" He asked.

"Mm hm," she whispered and kissed him again.

* * *

Bella smiled walking into the dance a week later. She was wearing a gorgeous red dress with a black rose print. She'd been looking forward to this since she found that rose. After that came a box of candy and a printout of the Edgar Allen Poe poem, "Annabelle Lee," which was of course the inspiration for her name, and something that very few people knew. As she watched people come in, she smiled seeing Eddie come in with Elisa. Elisa did look beautiful, and terribly happy. Bella frowned. It _was _wrong for him to lead Elisa on like he was doing. But somewhere deep down, she had to know that Eddie and Bella would always find their way back to each other. After a little while Bella noticed Eddie walk out and she followed him.

"Eddie," she said. He turned and looked at her. They hadn't spoken since Christmas. He'd been too embarrassed, felt too guilty. Not to mention he wouldn't risk being alone with her again. Elisa deserved better. "Hi,"

"Hi," he said. "Um, so are you talking to me again?"

"Of course," she said. "After those presents you sent me, how could I not?"

"Presents?" He asked. "Bella, I didn't,"

"It was so sweet," she said. "The flowers, and the candy, and the poem."

"Poem?" He asked.

"Annabelle Lee," she said.

"Like, your name?" He said. She nodded. "Bella, I didn't send you any presents." She frowned.

"It's just us," she said. "You don't have to lie!"

"Bella, I promise you," he shook his head. "I didn't lie. I have no idea what you're talking about!" She stopped trying to think of the other people in school who knew about the poem, and her name. Her face flushed in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I shouldn't have bothered you." She turned away and walked back inside and marched up to Trina and Dean. "How could you do that to me? I thought that Eddie sent me those things," she said. Trina looked at Dean who immediately stared at the floor.

"Bella, I didn't send them," he said. She snorted. "I know who did, but I can't say, OK? Just trust me."

"You know what?" She shook her head. "I don't even care. Stop trying to cheer me up Dean! It's not going to work. Good luck with him Trina."

"Whoa," Trina said. "What's going on?"

"You're not allowed to tell anyone," Dean said. "I mean it. This is our first coupley secret."

"I'm with you," she nodded. He grinned.

* * *

Anne stood quietly getting herself a glass of punch.

"You didn't spike it, did you?" Kevin walked over, teasing her.

"Of course not," Anne shook her head. "Bella would murder me in my sleep." Kevin laughed. "I noticed you lurking in the corner."

"Mm," he nodded. "I didn't want to interfere with your date."

"Please," she rolled her eyes. "Don't get jealous. Hunter and I are here as friends, we even brought my brother as a chaperone. Just because I came with him, doesn't mean I have to leave with him." Kevin nodded still not smiling. Anne frowned. Why wasn't he smiling? Why wasn't he bantering with her? "What's wrong?" She asked.

"What's wrong is that I'm sick of this," he said. "I want to be your boyfriend, Anne." She looked at him. "I want to take you out, I want to be the one to give you a corsage at a dance."

"Oh," she said. "I thought you were happy the way things are."

"I thought I was too," he admitted, "until I saw you with him. You don't have decide right away, but just think about it."

* * *

**Keep The Reviews Coming!**


	13. Prom Plans

**A/N: Two updates today (I didn't work this weekend, I was BORED man!) Thanks for reviewing and I hope that you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: Prom Plans**

A few weeks later Anne stood at her locker looking down the hall at Kevin at his. After Valentine's day she'd told him that she didn't want to be his girlfriend, and then he'd said that he didn't want to see her anymore. She was slightly heartbroken, but she refused to compromise who she was for any boy, even one she probably loved like Kevin.

"You miss him," Cal said. She rolled her eyes. "I don't get it."

"You don't?" She said. He shook his head. "I don't want to end up like all of our cousins and everyone else. I can't. I care about Kevin, but I just can't do the whole high school boyfriend and girlfriend thing."

"That makes sense," Cal nodded. "So you're going to break Hunter's heart then too?" Anne sighed. She didn't like that prospect. She'd grown pretty attached to Hunter in the past few months. They'd even kissed a few times, even if they never talked about it. Things with his parents had only gotten worse, and she relished being his confidant and his escape. If something were to happen between them, and he, like Kevin, couldn't accept the way she was, and she lost him, she would be devastated.

"Hunter knows going in," she whispered. "Also, I'm not attracted to him, so that won't be an issue."

"Right," Cal said. "Why's he always at our place at home?"

"His parents work all the time," she shrugged. "He gets lonely up there on the Upper West all by himself." Cal smiled. "I feel bad for him. It's what our life would be like if we hadn't been twins."

"Dad would never have cheated on Mom," he said. She looked at him. "I see you trying to protect him. Mom told me, Mrs. Nichols knows, talked to her about it."

"God, that's so fucked up," Anne shook her head. "Why Mom?"

"That you care so little never shocks me," he said. "But that you're so oblivious bugs me sometimes. Mom went through this. When she was a kid. That's why her parents split up. Grandpa cheated on Grandma with Tony and Tina's mom." Anne frowned. "That's part of why Mom won't talk to him." She nodded. "I won't tell him. I hate that you kept a secret from me."

"I hate it too," she said. "But it wasn't my secret Cal, it was Hunter's, he made me promise."

"I understand," Cal said. "How have you been?" She shrugged. "You miss him."

"Yeah," she nodded. "I do."

"So tell him," Cal said. Anne looked at him. "There's nothing wrong with being happy, Anne. I want it for you. I'd like to think if I found someone,"

"Who wasn't related to us?" She grinned.

"I'm going to kill Elisa," he mumbled, "anyway, if I found someone, you'd want me to happy." She hugged him.

"Cal, you will find someone," she whispered. "You'll meet a nice boy too someday."

"I hate you," he said, shoving her away playfully. She giggled.

* * *

Elisa giggled as Eddie kissed her on his bed. He slid his hands up her skirt and she whimpered.

"Did you get a prom dress?" He asked. She looked up at him wide eyed.

"No," she shook her head. "My boyfriend hasn't asked me yet." He laughed.

"Will you go to the prom with me Elisa Riley?" He asked. She smiled and kissed him.

"Of course," she said. "Will you get a room?" He sighed and rolled onto his back. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No," he said. "I wasn't planning on getting us a room, Ellie." She looked at him.

"Why not?" She whispered and took her shirt off and straddled him. He looked up at her and pushed her hair off of her face. "Don't you want me?"

"God, more than anything," he kissed her. "But I think we should wait." She swallowed. "You're so young." She closed her eyes. "Bella and I started sleeping together when we were your age and it totally fucked us up."

"I'm not her," she said softly. "We're supposed to be together. I've wanted this for so long Eddie." They kissed again. "When you touch me, sometimes I imagine you're inside of me," she whispered as he kissed her neck. "I want you so badly, more than anything, imagining us going all the way is part of what gets me there." He kissed down her breasts.

"I'll think about it," he whispered. She smiled. "I don't ever want to lose you Ellie."

"You couldn't," she said.

* * *

"Hey," Trina said twirling in a chair in the paper office as Dean worked on the story he was doing. "You should take Bella to the prom."

"My prom?" He raised his eyebrows.

"No silly," she said. "You take me to your prom. _Her _prom, she shouldn't go alone."

"There is the small factor," he rolled his eyes. "Bella's been really mad at me since Valentine's."

"I don't understand why you just don't tell her that it was Gordon," Trina said. Dean laughed.

"If it were anyone but Bella," he shook his head. "Gordon needs to grow the balls to actually make a move, or just move on. I think he had his eye on you for a while." Trina looked at him. "You can be at junior prom too," he said. "I need you on assignment." She squeaked and kissed him.

"I'm going to miss you so much next year," she said. "Chicago is so far away." He nodded.

"I know sweetheart," he said. "We'll be OK though."

"I hope so," she said softly.

* * *

Kevin took a deep a breath and walked up to Anne. They hadn't spoken in a month.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," she didn't look at him.

"So, um, listen, I was thinking," he said. "Prom's coming up."

"And?" She asked, now turning and looking at him.

"Would you like to go with me?" He asked. She hugged her books to her chest.

"Kevin," she sighed, "we tried OK? It didn't work. Let's not put ourselves through more."

"Anne, I'm not down on one knee here," he laughed. "It's a dance. I want to go, I don't want to go by myself. I'd like to go with you," he turned up her chin.

"I haven't changed my mind," she whispered.

"Neither have I," he said. "There's still time for one of us to bring the other over to their point of view," he kissed her. "Call this a test run of my way." She smiled.

"OK," She nodded. "My mom's been foaming at the mouth to make me a prom dress anyway." He laughed.

* * *

Bella lay in her bedroom staring at the ceiling. She'd done this most days after school, since Valentine's day. Cheerleading was over for the year, and she'd saved up such good grades, that she'd still be above a 3.0 for her cumulative GPA even with her new didn't care attitude. Her space out ended as she felt a large pile of fabric land on her face.

"What is this?" She said digging herself out from the piles of tulle and satin to see Dean grinning at her.

"It's your fairy godmother Cinderella," he said.

"You got the fairy part right," she snipped. He laughed. She had appreciated over the past year that no matter what else changed her relationship with Dean was constant. They teased and prodded each other and they always would. He would always take care of her.

"It's a prom dress," he said. "I'm taking you to the prom."

"Wow, short notice much?" She said. "I wasn't planning on going."

"I know that," he nodded. "But you're not hiding from him anymore."

"What do you mean?" She said.

"I mean, the longer you hide out in your room," he said. "The longer Eddie still has the power to break your heart. I would have thought after Christmas."

"You promised you wouldn't bring it up!" She said. He looked at her. "You don't have to take me."

"I know I don't," he said. "But I want to. Come on, Riley, it'll be fun. You'll look pretty, and I'll even buy you flowers."

"Trina's OK with this?" She asked.

"It was Trina's idea," he nodded. "You up for it Annabella Leigh?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I think I am." She shook the dress out. "God, Trina picked this out didn't she?" He laughed.

"My girl's sweet," he said. "She must have figured somewhere deep down you were too." Bella smiled. "I'll pick you up at seven," he kissed her on the forehead.

"OK," she whispered.

* * *

**Keep The Reviews Coming!**


	14. One Last Push

**Author's Note: Last chapter of this one! The next one is the one I've been working towards, and I'm really excited to write it. But thanks to everyone who reviewed here, and stuck to it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: One Last Push**

Elisa smiled as she and Eddie danced at the prom. She pressed her head against his chest. Her blonde hair was in an intricate updo, curled and pinned and sprayed perfectly into place. She was wearing a simple ice blue gown.

"Do you want to get out of here?" He whispered and kissed her.

"Just give me a minute," she said and nodded. He smiled as she bounced away. He'd though about it. He absolutely did want to have sex with Ellie tonight. He'd wanted her more than anything before she'd been trying, and lately she'd been trying. It was completely irresistible. Plus, with the school year ending and Ellie going home to Maine, there was the danger of Bella, if he slept with Ellie he was sure that danger would be over. That was until he looked in the door and saw her walk in. She was wearing a white dress, all poof and fluff. He had to laugh, but then his breath was taken away. He remembered the night a year ago, she'd worn a similar dress, her debutante ball. He'd gotten to parade her around, show her off. She was his back then. This girl, laughing and smiling on Dean Norris's arm was most decidedly not his, but he wanted her again. He walked over carefully.

"Hi Bella," he said, "Dean," he shook his hand.

"Cole," Dean said, wrapping his arm around Bella's waist. He could feel her trembling. "Come on Bella," he said.

"I'm OK, Dean," she said softly. He looked at her. "Really, I am." He nodded and walked away, kissing her on the cheek.

"So are you two an item now?" Eddie asked.

"No," Bella said. "He's dating Trina. I just didn't want to come alone. We're friends." He nodded.

"Right," he said.

"Where's Elisa?" She asked. He looked down.

"She just went to freshen up," he said softly. "We were actually going to leave in a little bit."

"So, she gets the fairy tale then?" Bella said. He sighed. "I'm sorry that came out wrong. I'm trying to be less bitchy."

"Good luck," he grinned. She laughed. "You look beautiful," he said.

"I'm glad you love her, Eddie," she said. "I am. She's so happy! She hasn't been happy like that in years." He kissed her softly on the cheek. She closed her eyes.

* * *

Elisa fixed her makeup in the bathroom, when Anne walked in. She was wearing a slinky red dress and her hair was pin straight. Elisa laughed.

"Hello Anne," Elisa said. "I didn't see you at the dance."

"For a test run of doing things Kevin's way, they're pretty much going mine," Anne laughed. "We've been hooking up in the limo."

"I kind of figured," Elisa said. "What's it like?" Anne looked at her.

"The first time?" Anne said. Elisa nodded. "I don't remember it, much. I was wasted, and the whole thing happened so fast. Are you and Eddie going to?"

"Yeah," Elisa said. "I'm nervous, I mean, I want to, I love him so much Anne!" Anne smiled. "I'm just nervous."

"Don't be," Anne said. "I'm sure Eddie knows what he's doing, I mean, we've heard Bella." Elisa giggled.

"You're right," Elisa said and hugged her. "Have fun."

"You too," Anne winked. Elisa giggled and bounced out. She stopped at the door when she saw Bella and Eddie talking. They were just talking, but it was when Eddie leaned down and kissed Bella on the cheek that her heart stopped. The way he was looking at her suddenly broke Elisa's heart. Eddie walked over and kissed her.

"Ready to go baby?" He asked. She swallowed.

"You're still in love with her aren't you?" She said. He looked at her.

"Ellie," he said, cupping her face. "I love you!" She pulled away.

"That wasn't an answer," she said. "You're still in love with Bella."

"No," he said. "I'm not. Not really," he said.

"Not really?" She said. "What does that even mean?"

"I mean, it's only when I'm around her," he said. "It's not like with you. You're all I think about," he whispered.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" She asked jerking away. "I love you so much! I would have understood, but you told me that you didn't have feelings for her anymore." He just stared at her. "Is there anything else?"

"No," he said. She looked at him. "Yes," he sighed, "I slept with her." She looked down. "At Christmas, we ran into each other, and I was so confused." Her eyes filled with tears. "It was one time, and after that I knew I couldn't be around her."

"You're not who I thought you were," she whispered. He sighed. "Stay away from me from now on." She ran away, wiping her eyes. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed.

"Hello?" Hunter said picking it up.

"It's me," she said. "I'm going to call a cab, are you busy?"

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I just need to be with you," she said. "Please?"

"Yeah," Hunter said. "I'll be waiting."

* * *

"OK," Dean said walking up to Gordon, "I've delivered the package."

"Huh?" Gordon said.

"You have, in pure debutante white," Dean said. "The beautiful and slightly de-bitchified Miss Annabelle Riley."

"You brought Bella to the prom?" Gordon said, "for me?" Dean nodded. "Dude, you have officially lost it."

"Hey, I'm not the stalker, that's you," Dean said. "Ask her to dance or something."

"Why are you doing this?" Gordon said.

"Because," Dean said, seeing Bella fluttering from friend to friend, laughing and smiling. "Someone needs to take care of her next year. I won't be able to. I think you're the man for the job." Gordon looked at him. "You either want the girl or you don't, make up your mind."

"Right," Gordon nodded. "I either want her or I don't." He looked at the girl he'd dreamed about for three years. Now that she was near enough, he realized he didn't even know that girl. She was beautiful and very real, and the realness terrified him.

"So," Dean said. "What's it going to be?"

* * *

Elisa sat on a couch and cried into Hunter's shoulder. She felt angry and hurt and all she could do was cry.

"Elisa," he said. "He's not worth your tears." She looked at him. "Anyone who could make you feel this horrible is not worth your tears."

"Bella warned me," she said. "Months ago, she said that he was selfish, that he didn't care about anyone but himself. I should have listened. I mean, she would know." He looked at her. "I hate myself for being so stupid! I let myself love him, when I knew that he'd always," she hugged herself close to him again.

* * *

Anne smiled as Kevin held her close and they danced.

"See, this doesn't suck, does it?" Kevin whispered. She smiled and pressed closer.

"No," she said. "I almost like it." He laughed. "Kevin, I want to be with you, I just don't want," she sighed and he kissed her.

"I just want to know that I'm the number one man in your life, Anne," he said. "I want to know that no one else gets to kiss you and touch you."

"No one else does get to do those things," she said. He looked at her.

"Not Hunter?" He asked. She sighed and pressed her face into his chest.

"Hunter needs me," she said. "It's a nice feeling." He nodded.

"I need you too," he said softly. "Maybe not in the same way as he does, but I do need you. I love you, Anne." She looked at him.

"I love you too," she said and they kissed deeply. "There's always the Chinatown bus this summer, you know." He laughed and hugged her tightly.

"We'll take turns," he nodded.

* * *

Bella laughed walking from Dean's car towards the house. He walked her to the porch.

"So do you kiss me goodnight now?" She said.

"Don't be fresh," he said. "Did you have fun?"

"I did," she nodded. "Thanks for bringing me," he looked at her, "making me go, whatever." He laughed.

"I'll always take care of my family, Bella," he said. "No matter what." She hugged him and started crying. "What are you bawling about now?"

"I didn't know you considered me your family," she whispered. He laughed. "I'm horrible to you."

"Nah," he said. "You're that annoying little sister I never had. And I'm the big brother TJ doesn't have the balls to be." She laughed.

"Come inside," she said. "We'll watch a movie or something."

"I should go," he shook his head. "Trina," she laughed.

"Right," she nodded and hugged him. "Thanks again." He nodded and she walked inside and up to her room. She froze, seeing Eddie sitting on the bed. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you," he whispered and stood up and took her hands. She pulled away. "Bella, I miss you, so much."

"Don't do this," she said. "Just don't. I can't, Eddie, I had an amazing night tonight, please don't ruin it. Go, find Elisa, whatever," she said. "I can't do this again."

"It's over with Elisa," he said. "I want us back." She shook her head and he kissed her. "I need you, Bella. Every time I see you, I need you," he ran his hands onto her waist.

"Don't," she said. "Eddie, please, go home. Don't do this to me."

"I thought this was what you wanted," he said. "I thought you wanted us back." She looked at him.

"I did," she said. "But I've been thinking Eddie, I don't like the person I was becoming while we were together. I don't like the person you were either. Granted, you were worse when we were apart, I guess but, I wasn't." He looked at her. "I don't even know who I am without you, Eddie," she swallowed. "Our whole lives we've been a pair, and it stopped me from having to become my own person." He looked at her. "I can't let you break my heart again. I deserve better than that."

"Bella," he said softly. "I know, it'll be different this time." She shook her head.

"Just go home, Eddie!" She said, the tears welling in her eyes. "Go home, go to Seattle for the summer like you said we might, and don't call me, or write me. We need to be apart. Really apart." He nodded.

"OK," he said. "But in September?"

"I don't know," she said. "I can't think about that." He nodded. "Just go, please." He walked out and she collapsed on the bed.

**To Be Continued...**

**Coming Soon: Littles: The New Wave: Star Crossed. Gordon Conway loved Bella Riley from the first time he saw her, now she knows that she needs something different in her life. Is that something different the son of her father's old rival?**


End file.
